Un amor oculto
by judia14
Summary: Alfred tiene bien claro lo que siente por Arthur , lo que le hace pensar,  lo que le tenta a desear. Arthur no tiene idea de lo que su antigua colonia piensa de el y lo que realmente oculta hace ya un par de años.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de hetalia , asi que les ruego que no sean tan crueles con este ingenua historia , que se me ocurrio mientras veia videos , y escuhaba canciones de vocaloid ..

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta los personajes , por favor no lo leas , hasle un solo favor a la humanidad , incluyendome, de no comentar sobre que la pareja no tiene sentido ( porque si lo tiene , y mucho) -_-l

**Declaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen ( por desgracia D:), le pertenecen al gran HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA , al cual amo con toda mi alma (: por crear tan maravilloso anime

* * *

><p>Cap. 1 Resistencia<p>

**26 de Octubre , reunión de la ONU **

En mi calendario marcada en un círculo rojo estaba esa fecha , ya solo faltaban 3 días , para que llegue ese día , que para mí es tan deseado pero que a la vez tan odiado.

Otra vez lo veré a él , otra vez tendré desacuerdos con él , otra vez discutiremos , y por ultimo nos pelearemos y no nos hablaremos hasta la próxima reunión , que será dentro de 3 solitarios meses, encerrado aquí en esta casa tan grande , encargándome de la política y economía de mi país , que ahora , en esos momentos estaba en buenas condiciones.

No pasaba un día , no pasaba una hora , no pasaba un minuto ni un segundo en que no pensaba en el , en su rostro , en su voz , en sus tenues roses , en su mirada , en sus ojos , verdes como las esmeraldas , en su voz con ese acento tan elegante y antiguo , en su cuerpo , en su forma de vestir , en sus poses , su etiqueta , tan pulcra que ni la misma lujuria la manchaba ni por fuerte que se vea.

El , era alguien , por alguna razón , inevitable en mis pensamientos.

Mi mente me lastimaba de poco a poco con esos sueños que tenia cada noche , incluso cada día fantaseaba de las cosas que podría hacerle si el fuese mío y si que en estos momentos estuviese en mis brazos.

Pero no es más que una simple fantasía , algo irreal , un sueño de los mas profundo que nunca se hará…. real .

- Señor Jones - alguien llamo por atrás de la puerta - ya es tarde , llegara tarde a la reunión

- Me estoy alistando- grite

- El desayuno esta abajo- aviso

- Ok- susurre

Pude escuchar como los pasos se alejaban

Me dirigí al baño para tomarme una ducha de forma pesado , no tenía ganas de ir a esa reunión, nunca se hacía algo interesante , siempre estar parado alado del presidente escuchando su discurso súper largo ; y ser grabado , fotografiado por esas cámaras que tenían ese flash tan molesto. Pero que a la vez me hacían sentir alguien de suma importancia.

Así que otra vez tratare en lo posible de cubrir esa confusión y tristeza que sentía en mi interior, el gran _hero _saldría a flote así sea que no quiera tendrá que hacerlo porque si no lo hace sus ciudadanos se decepcionarían , no querrán ver a su_ hero_ desanimado y débil. No. Ellos quieren a su_ hero_ que es por ciento de hierro y nada lo podrá desfallecer ni debilitar.

Pero , no estábamos en los comics de super man o spider man . Esta era la vida real ; y en esta vida el _hero_ era débil y fácilmente podría desmoronarse, es duro para mi aceptarlo , pero ya he pensado , las muchas veces que he caído por el pensamiento de ese ser tan especial que me ahogaba en una depresión infinita, en la cual yo salgo totalmente herido.

Tal vez yo no soy el _hero_ que se ve en los comics , pero aun así seguía siendo el _hero_ que tanto mis ciudadanos amaban.

Salí del baño , mire el reloj pegado a la pared , marcaban las 8 : 30 , era tarde , debía apresurarme.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude , si llego tarde el jefe , de seguro , me mata , baje la escalera con algo de torpeza , me puse los zapatos al llegar al mueble , tome un poco de jugo y me dirigí a la salida , sin ni siquiera mirar bien a mi alrededor.

Abrí el carro pero este no se abría.

-Abre - le dije a este, sabiendo que no respondería

- Señor - grito mi ama de llaves - Se le olvidan las llaves

- Corrí hacia ella - cogí las llaves…- Gracias , Kate - ….grite una vez dentro del carro

**8:55**

Era decisivo me iban a votar del trabajo , me iban a gritar hasta más no poder.

Maldición , maldición , maldición.

Acelere a fondo , me pase varias rojas pero no me importa mi vida estaba en juego en estos momentos y no iba a desperdiciar los minutos que quedan con las señales de transito.

**8:58**

Estaba ya cerca, atravesé la calle sin percatarme si quiera del pare ,un carro freno a raya y sonó el claxon , otro casi se me tira encima pero este también freno muy cerca mío. Yo seguí mi camino en contra del reloj , sin si quiera importarme , esa pobre a gente que según yo amaba tanto.

Entre al lugar donde se suponía que debería ser la reunión, estaba atestado de carros, no se veía ningún parqueo , estacione el carro en el primero que encontré , no me importaba lo lejos que estaba de la reunión , solo quería llegar lo antes posible.

Salí de forma torpe del carro como si este estuviera a punto de explotar , corrí por mi vida ,como si un ladrón me estuviera persiguiendo ,mi reloj marcaban las 9:00 , mi vida ya estaba en un foso, pero tenia oportunidad de salvarla , solo una pequeña y diminuta esperanza de salvarla.

Seguí corriendo , importándome en lo mínimo que el reloj marcara la hora de mi desgracia.

Corrí por el pasillo sin importarme en lo absoluto la gente que los rodeaba ,no teniendo tiempo de pedirles permiso, e incluso a unos que me hacían la mano en forma de saludo , algunos me insultaban por respuesta o simplemente se quejaban. Pero yo ni siquiera me indigne en pedirles _perdón_

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

La sala estaba llena de personas , al final se veía millones de luces destellantes, los camarógrafos , periodistas, fotógrafos, se preparaban para que la reunión ya de inicio de una vez .

Algunos estaban en el piso de arriba y otros muy cerca de la plataforma que los separaba con el presidente.

Varios de los guardaespaldas , y algunos ministros , acaldes , posaron la mirada en mi.

Les sonreí tímidamente , unos me ignoraron , otros simplemente me advirtieron con la mirada , camine con nerviosismo y me coloque a lado del presidente , no le dije nada , ni le hice ninguna señal simplemente me pare a lado suyo como en todas las reuniones lo hago.

Fue extraño realmente, que el no se percatara de mi presencia.

¿Estará fingiendo? Creo, que sí. Tal vez este demasiado enojado para dirigirme la palabra mas tarde me regañara de esas maneras que simplemente me dan ganas de no escucharlo

La reunión comenzó con tranquilidad como siempre , el discurso fue largo y aburrido. Las personas le cuestionaban al presidente sobre la política o economía que ha tenido el país en estos últimos meses, las revueltas que ha habido o los problemas sociales que tiene.

Cada rato le pegaba un ojeada al reloj para ver la hora , pero siempre seguía siendo la misma , parecía como si el tiempo se quedara estancado , para atormentarme la existencia.

- Señor Jones - uno de los periodistas me llamo , era bueno en las preguntas relacionadas en economía y política, pero , en algunas ocasiones me emocionaba demasiado al decirlas, y a la final siempre terminaba hablando de mis planes que según los demás no tenían sentido - ¿Que opina usted sobre la relación que mantiene estados unidos con Inglaterra? - Mi corazón se detuvo.

Justo esa pregunta.

No , no la podía responder ,que podría decir yo. No sabia la relación : buena , mala , regular. No la sabia.

No podía responder esa pregunta , mi mente se había quedado en blanco...

- Señor Jones? - yo no respondí , simplemente mire al vacío y pude percatarme como el jefe me miraba de reojo mas no diciendo nada.

- mmm , y-yo - no tartamudees idiota - p-pienso q-que esta bien

el periodista alzo una ceja exigiendo mas

- Si- dije sin nerviosismo ocultándolo todo -nos ayuda económicamente , en exportaciones con Europa ya que Inglaterra tiene influencia en el continente, y eso nos garantiza un bienestar económico y a la vez político , con los demás países europeos y también una relación que puede ir mejorando en el transcurso de los años, gracias a Inglaterra nuestra influencia puede llegar mucho mas de lo que nosotros pensamos.

El periodista arrugo el ceño

Mi semblante serio otra vez . Esa era una advertencia.

sonreí abiertamente enseñando mi pulcra tentadura.

- Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha - me reí de forma estridente, pose como el _hero_ que a ojos de mis ciudadanos yo era , mas en estos momentos ese_ hero_ roto estaba - Porque esa cara? - pregunte de forma divertida - La relación con Inglaterra esta de maravilla - alce el dedo pulgar con mi sonrisa ocultando la amargura y la depresión.

El me devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

El jefe me miro de reojo , trague saliva ruidosamente, su mirada era fría como el hielo. Si , era nación muerta.

Le sonreí tímidamente, el , me fulmino con la mirada.

Eso no era buena señal

La reunión se hiso corta, por alguna razón, después de que el presidente me matara con la indiferencia.

El jefe dio la última palabra y dio fin a la reunión.

Un sudor frio se extendió por mi espalda, haciéndome estremecerme ligeramente, algo en el pecho hiso que mi corazón se estrujara dándome la señal de que no era nada bueno lo que iba a suceder.

_Maldición_

Seguí por el largo pasillo lleno de personas, sin importancia. Yo y mis "colegas" junto al presidente nos fuimos directamente a su oficina sin responder a los reclamos de los periodistas ni a las preguntas que ellos nos cuestionaban.

Si el jefe les ignoraba no teníamos nosotros permitidos responder cualquier pregunta alguna , como buena nación que era, seguía las reglas.

Yo era el representante vivo de los Estados Unidos de América , el jefe era solo alguien pasajero , que me ocultaba secretamente a ojos de los demás .

Nos dirigimos a su oficina sin decir ninguna palabra , simplemente caminaba hace mi oscuro y cruel destino , el cual en estas horas se había transformado.

Los empleados , nos abrieron la puerta como si reyes nosotros fuéramos.

El se sentó , en su gran sillón. Pues , el si se creía el rey , mas no lo era…

Se sobo las sienes tratando de reprimir su estrés ya formado , suspiro de forma pesado , como que si lo mucho que hoy día ha hecho fuera una gran fatiga.

- Pueden irse - aclaro

Me fui rápido ,escabulléndome asegurándome que no me vea , pero , fue muy tarde.

- Alfred - Mierda - Tu , Quédate , por favor

Bueno , espero , no morir , en este día , soy muy joven , tengo muchos planes aun para cambiar el mundo en donde vino.

Permanecí firme , y le sonreí abiertamente ocultando todo sentimiento de angustia o nerviosismo.

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre , _bigboss?_ - pregunte , de forma divertida

Me fulmino con una mirada penetrante de esas que sientes que te calan hasta los huesos.

Me sentí incomodo por esa mirada tan fría.

El chiste se acababa allí , ahora , conociéndolo bien me interrogara sobre el ERROR que cometí.

- Alfred , porque llegaste tarde? - ha-ha-ha , lo sabia yo nunca me equivocaba.

Me miro de forma calculadora.

- Mmm...- no había pensado en ninguna excusa convincente - Había mucho tráfico , muchos carros pitaban y estaban amontonados entre sí , era difícil pasar entre ellos y las personas. – dije de forma rápida , sabiendo bien que la mentira se veía clara en mi rostro.

Alzo una ceja no muy convencido

- Yo nunca miento – le dije

el suspiro

- Te pasaste dos rojas , y un pare , casi chocas a a una mujer mayor y algunos niños que cruzaban la calle, - dijo rápidamente- estuviste cerca de chocar dos carros que pasaban tranquilamente por la carretera , uno de ellos se choco con el otro , agradece que no fue nada grave

Yo, sorprendido, me quede con la boca abierta, no me había percatado de las infracciones que había cometido hasta ahora, si él no las hubiera dicho, tal vez yo nunca hubiera sabido de lo estúpido que había sido.

El _hero_ le ha fallado otra vez a su gente.

Baje la mirada.

Soy un fracaso como representante de mi país , casi lastimo a civiles inoscentes y produje un accidente de transito

_¡Alfred you suck! _

_¿What kind of asshole I am?_

_¿What' s wrong with me? , ¿What the hell I´m doing?_

Desde cuando me importa más una estúpida reunión , que el bien de mis ciudadanos , las personas que creen en mi, que confían en mi.

Desde cuándo me ha importado las reuniones a este extremo...

Yo no era así. No , no era así.

- Lo siento - dije arrepentido - perdóname, pagare las infracciones , les enviare regalos a los niños , le enviare un cheque a cada dueño del carro afectado, les pagare las reparaciones….- me quede en silencio buscándome a mí mismo , mas no encontrándolo.

Que era lo que , en verdad pasaba, no me entendía , no entendía lo que ocurría en mi interior , en mi mente , en mi conciencia, todo era confuso.

Estaba perdido en algún lugar de mi mente sumergido en el fondo de un lugar profanado por la oscura y confusión de la verdad.

- No permitiré que ellos piensen que soy un delincuente - salió de mis labios en un susurro - No permitiré que otra vez ocurra lo mismo que hace ya hace nueve años – se me rompió la voz recordando ese atroz día , el día de mi caída , el día en el cual la luz para mi desapareció por unos momentos.

Mi superior me miro con ojos preocupantes

- Alfred , que es lo que pasa? – pregunto preocupada

No de nuevo.

- Sigo siendo el mismo - dije con una sonrisa rota - No me gusta ver a mi gente miserables , yo soy su_ hero_ y tengo el deber de salvarlos , ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que ellos necesiten

-Tu bien sabes que es imposible - me contradijo

- Mentira - alce la voz - Yo soy su _hero_ y les complaceré en todo, no importa que sea

- Alfred , en este mundo no se puede complacer a todos - no lo dijo como autoridad ,simplemente lo escuche como un consejo.

- Mentira , no es así yo ... - y fue hay, donde me di cuenta que lo que el decía era verdad

- Porque no mejor te tomas el día libre, lo necesitas

- No , yo... no puedo - murmure con tristeza

- No te preocupes , estarán aquí todos bien - se acerco a mí y toco mi hombro - Tu eres el que necesita más en estos momentos un descanso - no sé porque pero esas palabras tenían un secreto por detrás.

- Que insinúas - dije un poco apenado - que no podre soportarlo , que no podre hacer nada , que no podre resistir viéndolos a todo mientras yo les he causado un problema

- Alfred , yo nunca dije eso - removí su mano y me aleje de el

- Pues si lo piensas así...

- Alfred , no...

No hice caso a lo que iba a decir y continúe

- ...Yo me largo- me dirigí a la salida – mi empleado te entregara el cheque - le dije rápidamente , pero antes mucho antes de llegar a la salida, el grito:

- ¿¡ALFRED F. JONES , TE QUEDAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS AQUI Y ME ESCUCHAS! - su voz retumbo por toda su gran oficina , y puedo jurar que incluso , se escucho en todo la casa blanca.

Lo mire sorprendido, era la primera vez que el me gritaba de esa manera , me gire hacia el y su rostro estaba de un rojo carmesí , por el cabreo consumido que acabava de salir a flote.

- Yo nunca dije que no podrías soportar el dolor de tus ciudadanos que no podrías hacer nada a cambio , te estás confundiendo mucho más de lo que , tu ya estas - la voz se le calmo un poco pero aun así, seguía siendo estridente - Entiendo el dolor que sientes al verlos a ellos heridos , o miserables , entiendo porque sientes una responsabilidad.- se detuvo un momento y después el dijo - No todo es tu culpa , no te eches la culpa a ti de esta forma... Alfred, si sigues echándote la culpa ,un día de estos pasara algo , incluso mas trágico que el 11-S - se me revolvió el estomago - ¿Te echarías la culpa, otra vez?. ¿Te causaras ese dolor insoportable que tanto temes? - trague ese vomito cercano - Sin saber realmente que tu dolor, también les afecta a los que tu tanto proteges, sin saber que ellos también sufren por el dolor de su amado _hero _.

Me quede en shock , mis piernas , mi cuerpo en si no respondían y tal vez no lo harían

Mi superior arrugo el ceño

- Alfred- dijo con un tono de pena – Si tu no estas bien ellos no lo estarán , ellos dependen de ti , como tu de ellos.

Me quede callado , meditando esas palabras sabias ,que había mencionado con tanta preocupación, pero que en realidad , eran la pura verdad.

Arrugo el ceño , y en sus ojos se reflejo mas preocupación, iba a decir algo , mas yo lo detuve

- Estoy bien, perdóname , otra vez , por el inconveniente y por los problemas que te cause.

Me largue de el lugar sin importarme esos ojos que me miraban con curiosidad y a la vez pena.

Me subí al carro , y lo puse en marche , trate de respetar todas las señales de transito, trate de no olvidar los excesos de velocidad , y de tenerle respeto a los peatones.

Llegue a mi hogar , estacione mi carro, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Barack*. El tenia toda la razón , pero aun así , sentía la necesidad de cuidar a mi ciudadanos a toda a costa , así sea... que mi vida este en peligro

Si yo moría , ellos también , y tal vez una parte del mundo, algunos países dependen de mi economía y mi política ,.. ¿Que pasara, entonces, si yo muero? , ¿que pasara con esos países?. También morirán o sobrevivirán?

¿Como reaccionaria , iggi? , me extrañaría o simplemente se pondría feliz de que por fin le entreguen su autonomía robada.

¿Se pondría tristes? , ¿lloraría por mi?

No lo se , no lo se

Otra vez esta confusión , otra vez este temor que me consumía.

¿Porque el amor debía ser tan complicado? , ¿porque no solo inventar un interruptor con el que puedas enamorar a cualquiera?.

¿Porque siempre el?, porque siempre esas preguntas, que siento que poco a poco me matan a conciencia.

- Señor , bienvenido a casa - Kate dijo cortésmente mas no recibió respuesta por parte mía.

Subí las escaleras directo a mi estudio a paso lento , caminando como un fantasma.

- Señor - ella hablo de nuevo pero no escuche nada mas.

Debo que hacer ese cheque a los señores que les cause ese choque , mandarle regalos a esos pobres niños, pagarle a la anciana , y pagar la fianza que debo por pasarme las 2 rojas y los pares.

suspire

Eso era lo menos que me preocupaba en estos instantes. Otra persona ocupaba mis pensamientos.

Que hare con este nudo que siento en mi interior para reprimirlo, que hare con….

- ¡Señor Jones!- grito Kate, mi ama de llaves. Es que hoy día es el día de gritarle a Alfred

arrugue el ceño cabreado pero a la vez confundido.

Iba a decir algo pero en sus ojos pude ver la culpa

- Perdóneme , pero usted no contestaba- bajo la mirada

- Perdóname a mi , Kate- di una media sonrisa mas sabia bien , que nunca llegaban a los ojos era simplemente una de esas sonrisas que salían por obligación de mis labios - ¿Que ocurre?

- El señor Arthur está en la línea

Los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas , y la boca casi se me sale del sitio

¿Era el? , no puede ser , el era.

Un calor invadió mi corazón , llenándome con esa única felicidad que sentía por el.

tome el teléfono , un poco nervioso ,pero después trate de recuperarme o trate de ocultar ese nerviosismo.

Subí las escaleras con el teléfono en el oído

- ¿Alfred? - su voz , era su voz , la voz mas hermosa que mis oídos podrían escuchar.

- Hello Iggi! - salude muy alegre para mi sorpresa - have been a long time since the last time we talk , huh? - rei

- No ,we talked a couple of weeks ago - como siempre negando mi afirmación

- No - dije aun alegre

- Yes - el , en cambio lo dijo algo molesto

Siempre ha sido así , el enojado yo alegre, el triste , yo contento, siempre lo opuesto , pero, ¿quien dice que los opuesto no se atraen?

- No

-Yes

- Im the hero and Im said… ¡NO!- grite riéndome de nuevo

- América , me dejas sordo – se quejo

- Sorry –me percate de cómo mi humor , cambio de forma rápida , de estar mal a estar bien, de estar triste y en la desesperación a estar simplemente feliz.

Pero , bien sabia que esa felicidad regresaría al lugar de donde vino, pues , la persona que la despertó ; desaparecería junto a ella.

- Bueno – carraspeo la garganta- Eso no va al tema, se que es sorpresa tuya que te llame a estas horas del día , pensé que no me ibas a responder. – hablo con esa voz suave, que tanto amaba ,y con esa elegancia propia de el –La reina me obligo a hacerlo – como me hubiese encantado escuchar un TE EXTRAÑO o YA TE QUIERO VER. No . siempre interpone a su jefa en esa clase de comentarios que me dan pequeños hilos de esperanza.

- y también lo hago por parte personal – el corazón se me detuvo , por un momento , mi pequeñísima esperanza , brillo en lo mas oscuro de mi ser.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inglaterra? – pregunte , asimilando mi alergia.

- La reina me pidió , que te dijera _gracias_ por lo que respondiste en la reunión de hace unas horas.

- De nada – reí , no tenia sentido ese ¨gracias¨ , ¿ porque la reina obligaría a iggi a llamarme por solo eso? , era ilógico.

Dio un largo suspiro

- ¿Cual es la otra razón de tu llamada? – pregunte , curioso de lo que diría.

- No me gusto lo que dijiste , delante de los reporteros , América –arrugue el ceño . Mas confusión , para mi cerebro.

- Que….- mas no me dejo terminar

- Tu actitud ante la cámara fue una falsedad – su voz por el auricular se escucho seca

- ¿Que? , ¿De que hablas , Inglaterra? – todo estaba tan bien , y ese comentario la daño toda.

- Tu bien sabes de que hablo , no te hagas el idiota

¿!QUE!

¿Qué mierda tiene este ingles en su cerebro?

¿De que hablaba ?

- No , no lo se – dije , de forma inocente

- No me gusta que me utilicen , América , no de esta manera – arrugue incluso mas el ceño , No sabia de que hablaba

- Inglaterra, me podrías , por favor ,decirme de que estas hablando – escuche un bufido , atrás de la línea

- ¡De la reunión , idiota! – grito – ¡No tenias el derecho de haber dicho esas estupideces delante de todo el mundo, me haces ver como un maldito juguete! – me quede estático , ante su escandaloso grito que casi me desangra los oídos. Pero , no concebía entender cual era la razón de tal cabreo.

- Iggi , no entiendo

- Tu nunca entiendes nada , git – me respondió de forma fria

Me quede callado , tragándome sus insultos , sin tener siquiera la intención de defenderme.

- Me hiciste ver ante todo el jodido mundo , como un j-u-g-u-e-t-e – separo la ultima palabra – Claro , América , gracias a mi tienes acceso gratis a toda Europa, gracias a mi los países Europeos se interesaron en ti – dijo con brusquedad.

No sabia que decirle ni tampoco que decir en contra de ese enfado, no sabia como calmarlo liberarlo de ese estrés que de poco a poco en tristeza se convertía.

- Arthur- lo nombre por su nombre humano , hice en lo posible en hablar con una voz calmada sin rastro de desesperación – No fue mi intención , hacerte sentir de esta manera , lo hice sin conciencia , Arthur , Im so sorry , ¿ can you please forgive me?

Se quedo callado por varios minutos sin decir absolutamente nada , la esperanza de tener a Arthur entre mis brazos se hacia cada vez menor y a la vez cada vez mas desesperante .

No quería perderlo, no de esta manera, si cruzar los 4 mares por conseguir su perdón lo hare, no me rendirá jamás, y menos si se trata de un amor que cada vez me parece no correspondido.

- No puedo - ¿qué? , el corazón se me comprimió en el momento que de sus labios salieron esas palabras , no podía creerlas , no quería creerlas , lo iba a perder , tal vez para siempre , tal vez no. No lo sabía , pero lo que sí , es que por culpa mía el está sufriendo por causa de mis palabras.

- Inglaterra, ¿por qué? Dime porque – le hable con angustia en mi voz

El no dijo nada

- Arthur, por favor di algo – mierda, no me dejes así, por favor. No sabes lo que yo siento por ti , no tienes idea.

- América, no tiene sentido que te reclame por esto

- No, no lo es

- Es inútil hablar contigo es imposible que entiendas algo tan importante – rio de manera amarga – Tu , nunca supiste comprender lo que tus palabras, en verdad, significan hacia otras persona – Y luego corto la línea , se escucho en el auricular el pitido del olvido.

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI….

- ¡Arthur! – grite inútilmente, tratando de recuperar su voz perdida.

Apreté el teléfono, con todas mis fuerzas entre mis manos, casi partiéndolo en dos.

- ¿¡Estúpido! – grite con todas mis ganas, lo lance contra la pared, y este exploto en mil y un pedazos.

Me desplome y caí al piso desconcertado, escuchando claramente esas últimas palabras que me hundían en una tristeza infinita.

- Porque, mierda, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que….- me detuve en seco, una lagrima silenciosa recorrió mi mejilla, desapareciendo mi voz en su encuentro, bajo de forma amenazante poco a poco hasta llegar a mi barbilla, perdiéndose en el contorno de mi cuello.

Un héroe no debe llorar así, un héroe no le muestra esa debilidad a su mundo , un héroe no es tan débil como yo , un héroe no le duele el pecho de esta manera.

¿Un héroe siente dolor?

Si soy en verdad un héroe, ¿porque siente este dolor? , ¿Porque siento que estoy desfalleciendo lentamente?

Entonces, ¿yo no soy un héroe?

Reí sin gracia alguna

- Tenias razón, siempre tuviste ra…zon – Las lagrimas cobraron poder y mas y mas salían por mis ojos, evidenciando esa debilidad que tanto a ciegas he escondido durante años.

Tal vez, Arthur, esta vez no me perdone pero tratare de curar esa herida que un llamado héroe la causo. Que ahora en estos momentos en el suelo está tirado, reprimiendo todas sus penas y errores.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo fue dedicado a mi buena amiga Gabriela :)<p>

GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE CAPITULO , SINCERAMENTE , LES AGRADESCO... , no saben cuanto, realmente necesito que me ponga un review de como les parecio el capitulo , si les gusto o no , si esta feo o lindo, o si sirve seguirlo o no , su opinion es sumamente importante para mi :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. Estuviste siempre allí , mas nunca te vi

Todo a mi alrededor de color negro se teñía , no se encontraba un punto de luz o un punto de esperanza el cual podía iluminar este nefasto y tenebroso lugar el cual yo me encontraba. La oscuridad tragaba mi razón de poco a poco , la traicionaba , la engañaba y le hacía pensar cosas que yo , en estos momentos , no quería pensar por nada del mundo.

Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad, negro, negro, negro...

No veía nada mas , solo ese nefasto color que ocultaba lo maravilloso de este vida o lo que una vez me pareció.

La oscuridad junto a la soledad dejaba ciego a cualquiera el cual la visite , y siempre conseguía traer un trauma , un miedo ; el miedo a lo desconocido, el cual nosotros hablamos pero bien sabíamos que lo ignorábamos del todo.

Algo , casi tenue , casi no visible , relucía en el horizonte de algún lugar no lejano , como si de una pequeña estrella se tratase , con un minúsculo tamaño , pero con una gran luz que de lejos fácilmente se podía observar . Esa luz me daba la pequeña esperanza de poder salir de este oscuro sufrimiento.

- Alfred , Alfred , Alfred , Alfred – una voz a lo lejos me llamaba , se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de mí , tratando de rescatarme de ese lugar.

Una mano toco mi frente , quedándose allí por unos minutos, después me toco ambas mejillas e incluso el cuello. Podía sentir el tacto de aquella persona , mas no verla ni oírla , solo sentir ese tacto suave . Tal vez sea él , pero sabía bien que era casi imposible ,su orgullo era mayor que su razón.

- Alfred , Alfred- se escuchaba más cerca esa voz que se me hacia familiar

No sé en qué lugar estaba , pero todo a mi alrededor estaba bañado por la oscuridad eterna , tampoco me veía a mí mismo , tal vez me había quedado ciego , porque no me veía ni a mí mismo , simplemente sentía el frio a mi alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba?

Luz , quiero luz , no quiero oscuridad , la odio , la odio...

- ¡Alfred ! – otra vez se escucho esa voz que aun se oía lejana

Trate de seguirla a ciegas adentrándome mas a la nada , pero no consiguiendo el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

Seguí corriendo sin rumbo alguna , sin saber donde estaba , sin saber donde iba simplemente corrí con todas mis ganas.

- ¡Alfred !– esa voz otra vez

- ¡¿Quién eres? – grite con todas mis fuerzas

- ¡Alfred! – se escuchaba más cerca , esta vez no la dejare escapar.

Seguí corriendo guiándome por la voz que por alguna razón sentí que era mi única salvación de salir de este deslumbramiento .

Corrí , corrí ,corrí , cada vez más rápido ,hasta no sentir las piernas , la voz seguía llamándome y yo solo seguí corriendo.

Alguien toco mi hombro , y esa pequeña luz se ilumino ,se agrando en el horizonte, otra persona toco mi pecho de nuevo , y esa luz se hiso más fuerte , como si algo hubiera destapado ese manto de oscuridad.

- ¡Alfred! – grito - ¡¿Alfred? – se escucho un grito que hacían doler a mis oídos

La luz junto a la voz se hacían cada vez más fuerte , más cercana , mi paso se volvió con más ganas más rápido emocionado de dejar esa negrura atrás , afuera de mi cuerpo , ver esa esperanza tan cerca de mí , me impulsaron a seguir adelante sin detenerme a coger aire que, en estos momentos, me parecía innecesario.

- ¡No te alejes!- le grite

- ¡Alfred! – seguía llamando

Corrí , corrí , corrí ,corrí , corrí , corrí , corrí , corrí...,Y de un momento a otro una luz plateada apareció dejándome ciego.

Abrí los ojos de golpe

Y lo que vi a mi alrededor fue la nada.

Todo lo que veía era el color beige del techo , que se perdía con ese tono blanco que por error yo había pintado.

Todo se veía de un manera extraña casi como soñada, todo me daba vueltas , no podía ver bien lo que me rodeaba , todo se mesclaba, fusionándose , creando nuevas cosas ; cosas que en este mundo no existían , colores que pocos ojos ven , que pocos ojos aprecian con esa determinación.

No sabía , si es porque estaba loco o si es porque estaba perdiendo la cabeza , pero todo se mesclaba para luego volver a girar en espiral. Mis ojos no se despegaban de todo lo que lograban ver , era extraño tal vez , ver como idiota todo lo que tu alrededor tenias, como si no lo conocieras. Pero, para mí era como una clase de escape de la realidad, un respiro o un olvido para mi mente

Esos colores tan hermosos, tan exóticos , me parecieron las cosa más bella que pueda existir en este mundo. Pero, sabía bien que era mentira ,ya que la cosa más hermosa que en este mundo pueda existir esta a muchas kilómetros de este lugar, lástima que esa persona me odie por un estúpido malentendido, que tendré que arreglar cueste lo que cueste.

Sin embargo , no sentía la fuerza suficiente de poder levantarme o poder estar en pie para dar siquiera un paso. Mi mente estaba agotada del dolor, ya estaba harta de sufrir tanto ya simplemente quería escapar de este mal , escapar de ese martirio que siempre está a su lado , lastimándola , y reprimiéndole todo sus errores , así sea pequeños que sean. Mi mente había resistido tanto que no se rendía , pero aun así, ese dolor le hostigaba , pues sabía bien que el amor estaba a lado esperando el momento de atacar, el dolor no quería que este llene mi pecho, pues si lo hacia este desaparecería.

Pero, ¿quien decía que en el amor no había dolor?

Lo había, lo sabía muy bien mas con él , todo ese dolor desaparecía, con el toda mi alegría volvía... y a la vez se iba.

Sin darme cuenta todo este tiempo he estado amarrado a él , él me mueve ,el provoca que todos mis sentimientos vuelen por los aires, el provoca que mi corazón palpite por mil. Yo no puedo provocarle eso.

El se niega a ver mis reales sentimientos que fluyen dentro de mis venas , siquiera se atreve a sospechar lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza ,o, lo que expreso en mi rostro cuando el llega , o cuando lo hago enojar por pura diversión.

Me pregunto si algún día , si un solo día , el se ha puesto a pensar en mí, me haría muy feliz saber que la respuesta sea_ sí_, pero si no lo es me pondría triste y caería otra vez con la misma desesperación y en la misma agonía. Temo, tal vez, no volver a pararme , no volver a resistir ese dolor , no volver a tragarme todas esas palabras que me estrangulan, no poder resistir mas. Temo eso, no resistir , hundirme y ser visto por todos los que me creen fuerte.

¿Porque en estos momentos pienso en esto?

Acaso,... me suicidare

De solo pensarlo, me da tantas ganas de reír . **"SUICIDIO".** Acción que solo hacen los cobardes, personas que ya están artos de esta vida , artos de luchar , mueren por cobardía sin orgullo , sin razón , mueren por el simple hecho de no poder aguantar más en este mundo, por sufrir de sobremanera, por llorar, al saber que esas lagrimas que riegan no sirven de nada , mas es inevitable .

Por estar arto de esa pena que simplemente les instruye a matarse a sí mismo , sin saber que ese escape es realmente inútil.

Pero , en algunas ocasiones era necesario.

Yo, puede que haya demostrado cierta debilidad , o halla regado lagrimas que no servirían de nada. Sin embargo, yo no soy ningún cobarde , nunca lo seré , nunca seré de esos que se esconden mientras ven delante de sus ojos como todos mueren. Yo no soy de esos que se quedan parados para ver que pasa después.

No, yo no soy de esos, no tratare de escapar de este sentimiento que duele y a la vez no duele , no lo hare. Al contrario luchare y daré lo mejor de mí y le demostrare a todos lo que una persona hace cuando quiere conseguir lo que se propone.

No cuesta nada soñar.

Gire mi rostro de forma lateral , y alado mío una silueta delgada, casi indescriptible, sentado en una silla estaba , con esos ojos violetas ya tan conocidos para mí, me miraban con una preocupación que pocas veces deambulaban por sus ojos.

¿Porque me miraba de esa manera?

Como si por primera vez en toda su existencia me miraba en verdad, tal vez no era malo , que sus ojos vean lo que su hermano , en realidad, ha sido todo este tiempo.

No entendía la razón de esa mirada , ni tampoco porque me veía de esa forma era extraño , no entendía .Y el simple hecho de no entender me frustraba.

- Mat...-un hilo de voz de mis labios tan solo pudo salir, uno de esos que solo salen de los muertos. La voz me fallaba, salía ronca casi arrastrándose a través de la cuerdas vocales, pesada como si no tenía si quiera ganas de salir.

No me respondió simplemente permaneció con ese silencio que no me parecía tan extraño en el , ya que siempre él estaba callado, o eso simplemente me parecía.

Pero , sus ojos no se reflejaban como siempre lo hacían me preocupaba esa sombra que llevaban detrás , esa sombra llena de preocupación que no me agradaba en lo absoluto . El casi nunca se preocupaba de esa manera o estaba triste , algo no estaba bien.

En el ambiente se sentía una pesada tensión, difícil de descifrar.

- Oye, ¿qué ocurre? - me apreté el cuello tratando de refrenar ese dolor que me arañaba la garganta . El aire me parecía un malestar al respirar con tan solo la boca.

Permaneció allí parado mas sin decir nada, era un estatua viviente , sin movimiento , sin voz , pero al parecer si con sentimientos. No me dijo nada , no entendí el porqué y realmente me estaba hartando.

¿Porque me mataba con ese silencio?

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él?

¿Porque no me responde?

Maldita sea, Mathew...

- Oye..- carraspee la garganta , para que la voz me saliera de una manera más audible, mas fue en vano , el dolor aumento más.

No dijo nada , y creo que no lo iba a decir

Si tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo, cuantas cosas le diría...

Suspire

Me incorpore de la cama sentándome. Le mire fijamente , como él lo hacía conmigo , yo con el rostro serio y el con una inquietud que no lograba averiguar.

Justo este día se les ocurre a mis cuerdas vocales dañarse. Justo este día , se le ocurre a este darse de mudo.

Arrugo el ceño , yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

-¿Que es lo que pasa, Mathew?- volví a preguntar , pero él no respondía.

No iba a hacer nada , porque no podía , no iba a gritar porque tampoco podía.

Le mire otra vez fijamente y el a mí , pero ,otra vez, no dijo nada

- Mathew, es en serio - dije, actuando de forma severa

Permaneció callado por unos momentos y arrugo el ceño levemente

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto con esa voz tenue que siempre de sus labios salían

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte apenas en un susurro grave

- No te hagas el tonto - dijo con un tono brusco

- No lo se

- Kate te encontró tirado en el piso, pensaba que estabas muerto ,- se estremeció levemente de tan solo imaginárselo, - pero solo te habías desmallado

¿Desmallado?

- Como que ... me desmalle - me tape la garganta , el dolor me la estaba perforando de poco a poco

- Ella me dijo que antes de haberte desmallada , habías hablado con Arthur, es verdad?- su expresión era seria. Todo lo que había conocido de él en su rostro no se reflejaba, este Mathew era diferente al que en toda mi vida había conocido.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur , Arthur...

¿Porque lo nombran? , ¿Porque justo a el?

Dolía pensar en el , cuanto dolía el simple hecho de pensar que el no me quiere ni ver ni en pintura, cuanto dolía pensar que alguien que amas no te quiere que te odie por un error que no tienes ni idea como arreglar.

Ese error , tal vez algún día lo arregle o tal vez no.

Asentí con la cabeza con un ligero movimiento, que ni siquiera supe si , en verdad , lo hice.

- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? - porque preguntas tanto, no te interesa en lo absoluto lo que ocurre conmigo o con Arthur. No es de tu incumbencia.

- Nada - carraspee la garganta

- ¿Se pelearon , verdad?

Porque no te callas, para de preguntar .Cállate, por favor

- ¿Quien te dijo eso? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- Tu siempre te comportas así cuando se trata de el - algo golpeo mi corazón y un gran miedo interno invadió todo mi cuerpo

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

¿Él lo sabes? ¿ Cómo?

¿Cuando se dio cuenta? , ¿Como se pudo dar cuenta?

No esto no está pasando , no puede ser, no puede saber

- Alfred - No, no, no , no, no , no , no quiero, no quiero...

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- No es nada , solo que es verdad - se sonrojo un poco y yo no pude entender porque.

arrugue el ceño , no muy convencido

- Alfred, ¿ qué fue lo que te dijo para que reaccionaras de esa manera?- pregunto volviendo a ese tono

- No fue... nada - baje la mirada

Ya no preguntes mas, te lo pido

- Alfred, dime por favor - su mirada , de repente , se volvió triste.

Mat, como me encantaría decirte pero... no , no puedo.

- Es difícil de explicar

- No entiendo - sonreí a medias, nunca entendía nada , o tal vez era yo el que no lo comprendía

La relación con mi hermano , era diferente a las demás. No podía compararla con la de Ludwig y Gilbert o con la de Lovino y Feliciano .No. Esta relación era sumamente... diferente

La mía con Mathew era menos unida, no conversábamos mucho y en las reuniones él nunca iba, nunca opinaba, nunca decía nada, podíamos ser un gran equipo, pero él nunca aportaba ninguna idea.

Su forma de pensar era demasiado diferente a la mía , éramos diferentes, nuestros punto de vista nunca concordaban. Pero , aun así , yo quería a Maty, el es el único con el que en verdad puedo confiar, contarle cosas que nadie se pudría imaginar. El era mi hermano , mi querido hermano , tal vez seamos diferentes pero para a mí eso no me importaba , bueno, en algunas ocasiones.

- Mat... yo - trague ruidosamente ,- yo...- No puedo decirle , no , no puedo

¿Cómo reaccionaría? , ¿Me odiaría?

No podría resistir eso , no podría

- Alfred , no tienes porque decirme - se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando al frente con la mirada perdida.- Es que te he visto triste, últimamente, siempre cuando hablabas con Arthur se te veía feliz, pero cuando él se iba o se despedían , esa tristeza volvía a ti ,- ¿desde cuándo Mathew se ha vuelto tan intelectual? , no le he prestado atención estos últimos días, que estúpido he sido,- te vez triste cuando Arthur no está a tu lado , te ves diferente.- dio un largo suspiro, a mi me dieron ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación.

- Por eso te pregunto si es que se pelearon o algo parecido - no dije nada por un momento , recordando su últimas palabras , esas por las cuales me dan ganas de simplemente quitarme la cabeza de la desesperación.

- Si, nos peleamos- susurre

Hubo un momento de silencio , y después dijo:

- Alfred siempre me he preguntado

- ¿Qué? - pude decir

- Acaso tu estas..., no sé,... enamorado de Arthur - Mi corazón se detuvo y pude jurar que me iba a dar un infarto.

¿Cómo podía sacar esas conclusiones con tan solo ver mis actos?

¿Acaso me vigilaba?

No , es solo mi manera de actuar, esa manera que por tanto tiempo he tratado de ocultar . Todo ese esfuerzo y una sola palabra lo destruyo por completo.

¿Cuantos se habrán dado cuenta de mi verdad?

¿Solo él o muchos?

No puede ser que me este pasando esto , no puede ser , no lo puedo creer. No quiero decirle la verdad , no quiero , no quiero. Pero , a la vez quiero confírmale esa verdad.

¿Qué hago?

No sé , no sé , no sé , no sé , no sé...

No quiero , no quiero ,no quiero , no quiero , no quiero , no quiero...

_Mathew perdóname por lo que te voy a decir , no me odies te lo pide , ya no tengo a nadie más , solo a ti, Mat. Así que , por favor no quiero que te alejes._

Le mire de reojo, y con el poco valor y vulnerabilidad que me quedaba, prepare a mis cuerdas vocales , para que pueda salir algo de ese sonido, que en estos momentos tanto me faltaba.

Trague saliva ruidosamente , y mi mano apretó ligeramente la base de mi garganta.

¡_Tú puedes!_

- Si - susurre, pero ese susurro se pudo oír en toda la habitación.

Sentí su mirada posada en mí , pero yo no la levante por el miedo de ver la expresión que reflejaba en su rostro.

Me incomodaba estar allí , junto a él.

El silencio invadió la habitación, como un visitante incomodo que nadie quería tener, pero este no se iba. Y yo no sabía cómo sacarlo.

La desesperación , la vergüenza , la angustia, el miedo , la soledad , y muchos sentimientos invadían mi mente en este momento. No sabía realmente como estaba reaccionando él si se lo tomaba mal, bien , pésimo. No lo sabía. Pero, esas tres opciones dependían de mi existencia, no era el simple hecho de que él me sostiene en este mundo como Arthur lo hace. No. El trata de balancearme, no dejarme sufrir más de lo que sufro , escucharme cuando tengo que hablar, o en mis caprichos de jugar el juego que quiera sin escuchar lo que él , realmente, quiere.

Si él no me acepta, no sé qué será de mi.

No lo sé realmente, por eso tengo miedo, no quiero desaparecer por este dolor, no quiero morir sin haber hecho algo importante en esta vida.

¡NO, YO NO QUIERO!

Me pregunto , si que alguien me extrañara.

¿Arthur me extrañaría?

Una sonrisa sin sentido se forma en mis labios al pensar en esa respuesta.

Tal vez no , tal vez si quiera le importa. No , claro que le importaría, yo se que él me quiere pero lástima que no es de la misma manera que yo lo quiero a él.

¿Lloraría por mi?

No lo sé, no se muchas cosas realmente de él ni de mi mismo. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que he luchado, saber más de mi , conocerme mas a mí , conocer al real Arthur.

La única vez que lo vi llorar fue ese día, el cual el sol se escondió entre las nubes, para no presenciar esa atroz batalla , la cual el hijo de un hombre la provoco por el simple hecho de tener libertad.

Sin embargo, ese niño traiciono a su _padre_ el cual lo había amado , lo había mimado y cuidado tanto. Ese niño lo traiciono, ese niño vio el dolor , el corazón de su _padre_ partiéndose en añicos , pero aun así el no hiso nada.

Vio a su _padre_ regar lagrimas, que junto a la lluvia se mesclaban transformándose en simple agua para la tierra café. Pero , aun así a él no le importo.

Vio a su padre rogar para que su huida no se haga realidad le rogo de rodillas , y con la cabeza gacha, con el orgullo pisoteado. Pero , a ese le ignoro, siguió su camino, dejando a ese hombre que se despedazaba en los suelos, dejando que ese dolor se cure con el tiempo, sin nadie quien lo consolase. A ese niño no le importo nada. Y , ahora ese niño le vela al que un día pudo llamar _padre._

Tan ciego fui que nunca me di cuenta lo que le cause.

Nunca más vi tantas lagrimas regadas en su rostro de esa manera.

- Alfred - me llamo esa voz que volvió a hacer tímida como, realmente, era.- ¿ Es enserio, lo que me dices?

- Si - murmure

suspiro

- Guau - rio , no le encontraba ninguna gracia a esta confesión - No puedo creerlo, pensaba que era mentira lo que había asimilado.

Arrugue el ceño

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- ¿Qué?- una voz ronca salió de mi boca

- Ya sabía que estabas enamorado de Arthur, solo quería asegurarme - lo dijo tan tranquilamente , que me dieron ganas de...

- ¿Como que lo sabías?- pregunte exasperado

- Siempre actúas de una manera diferente con el

¿Diferente?

- ¿Se nota?

Miro al techo de forma pensativa , y después dijo:

- Un poco, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta. Todos son muy despistados - me miro de reojo, sonrió de lado, haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

- Gracias

- No hay de que - se levanto y por un momento pensé que iba a salir , pero , permaneció parado mirándome fijamente, esta vez sus ojos ya no tenían esa sombra, tenían ese brillo de ingenuidad que siempre llevaba. Me tendió la mano, y yo se la cogí con confianza.

- Debes irte a bañar - Me estire un poco, sentía los músculos agarrotados.

- Mathew ¿cómo así, viniste? - la garganta seriamente me estaba matando

- Kate me llamo

Asentí

- Alfred - se sonrojo - no e-es porque sea chismoso, p-ero desde cuando e-estas enamorado de el - desvió la mirada para otra parte teniendo vergüenza de su pregunta.

Nunca cambia

- Desde hace ya dos siglos - saque mis utensilios de baño

No dijo nada más, creo , que se sorprendió por el tiempo que dije. Si , es sorprendente el hecho de que yo, he estado enamorado de alguien tantos años.

- Alfred , mañana es la reunión - me quede callado.

La reunión, se me había olvidado por completo.

No sabía cómo arreglar el problema, debería pensar en algo. Pero , no quería.

Con tan solo una palabra puedes destruir a cualquier persona, que tristes es saber eso.

La pena y el dolor se expandiera , alrededor de mi cuerpo, haciéndome colapsar de nuevo. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía , tal vez lo perdería para siempre. Todos los años de batalla serian en vano, tampoco quería eso.

Pero , yo no sé qué hacer para que me perdone, y el simple hecho de no saberlo , me provocaban ganas de gritar fuerte, pedirle a alguien que me diera la respuesta.

Duele , duele, duele, tanto saber que la persona que querías, te aborrece. Duele , saber que a esa persona la lastimaste y que esa herida no puede ser curada, por nada del mundo. Duele , saber que te esfuerzas tanto , y esa persona no lo aprecia, lo bota como si fuera algo que, en verdad ,no lo es.

Duele , duele , duele , duele tanto amarte Arthur. No sabes cuánto.

No debo ensenarles a otros mi debilidad, pero no puedo, se me hace tan difícil.

_Maldición, no vayas a llorar , no llores , no riegues ninguna lagrima , no te servirá de nada. Sin embargo,... sin embargo, no puedo. Tan débil soy. Si eso creo._

- Alfred, yo nunca quise...

- Tranquilo - me miro con una de esas miradas, pero esta estaba sumidad en el dolor.

- No , no está nada bien - se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

Los ojos se me abrieron como dos platos. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan acogedor y mucho menos con él.

No le dije nada , y le devolví el abrazo.

Es extraño que él me abrace.

Hace ya muchos años, que no nos abrazamos. No recuerdo, si quiera la última vez.

Ese simple gesto, me hacia feliz , son pequeños gestos que hacen feliz a las personas. Son pequeñas cosas, que te hacen recordar, momentos inexplicables , momentos felices llenos de alegría, que te hacen recordar cosas increíbles que almacenas con tanta delicadeza.

Mi orgullo , ni nada en mi resistió mas, y yo simplemente deje que toda mi pena fluya en mí , como un rio fluye entre las rocas.

Las lagrimas reprimidas por tanto tiempo cayeron silenciosamente por mis mejillas, hundiéndose en el frio suelo.

- Solo llora , debes llorar

- ¿Qué crees lo que hago, idiota?- reí con una risa que se rompió , por los sollozos.

Mi debilidad es visible , y muchas personas se habrán dado cuenta de esta. No soy el _hero_ que se esperaban y realmente yo , estoy decepcionado de mi mismo por demostrar tanta debilidad. Sin embargo, no podía , ya mas, mi cuerpo no resistía tanta presión. Tal vez, esa sea la razón de esta caída, pero esa no es escusa.

- Alfred, te juro ayudarte con Arthur- sus palabras...- No dejare que esto ocurra de nuevo- ...hacían que mi sufrimiento no me trague del todo, que tenga esperanzas de mejorar, me hacía sentir feliz esas ilusiones.

- Mathew, cuanto te lo agradezco, no sabes cuánto- las lagrimas seguían cayendo y cayendo. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y agarre su camisa por detrás , tratando de sostenerme de algo, tratando de que ese dolor no me invada que se quede allí , que no tome a mi cuerpo por completo.

- Tranquilo, no digas nada- sobo mi espalda lentamente , consolándome. Nunca antes lo había hecho, mejor dicho , el nunca antes me consolaba o ,peor, yo a él.

Nunca habíamos demostrado esta clase de amor entre hermanos. Siempre tomándome a broma todo sin conciencia de sus reales sentimientos, no importándome lo que el quiero o siente.

Solo yo , yo , yo y yo. Nadie más que yo.

Soy tan egoísta, que pienso en el bien de los demás y , en verdad, si quiera lo demuestro.

- Perdóname , Mat, perdóname , perdóname - le rogué como si fuera lo único que podía hacer,- no me dejes- lo necesitaba más que a nada

- No te dejare, nunca lo he hecho - me susurraba él, era verdad , nunca lo había hecho

- Duele tanto , Mathew, duele tanto - llore con mas fuerzas , ese dolor en mi pecho seguía allí, reprimiendo a mi corazón , aplastándolo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas.- ¿Porque duele tanto , Mat, dime porque?- no sirve de nada preguntarle , nadie sabe la respuesta

- No lo sé , Al, no lo se

Seguí llorando por muchas horas. Llore , realmente, por varias cosas, cosas que no se pueden cambiar, errores, que han causado muchas accidentes, palabras que han herido a otros. Llore por todos esos errores que he cometido y que han dañado a otros.

Tal vez no me sirvan de nada estas lagrimas pero de alguna u otra manera ese nudo en mi garganta, esa presión en mi pecho y esa contracción desaparecen de poco a poco para después volver de nuevo, pero esta vez, no con un llanto que había retenido por tanto tiempo, si no , con un llanto que sale naturalmente por el simple hecho de haber perdido y haber ocultado algo que realmente no valía la pena ocultar.


	3. Si no perdonas tal vez el tiempo lo hara

Cap. 3 : Si no perdonas tal vez el tiempo lo hará

Hola a todos(as) he vuelto jejeje se que no he actualizado hace un buen tiempo y realmente no tengo muchas excusas solo les puedo decir qeu aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo que tal vez les guste tal vez no .

Quiero agradecerles a TODOS los que me escribieron comentaron y tambien agradecerles por seguir estra historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerla, es mucho para mi que hagan cosas porque realmente soy nueva en esto y pocas personas valoran lo que realmente hago. Bueno como sea, les pido favor si esta algo mal escrito o algo que no tienen sentido hagamenlo saber :3 Espero que difruten...

:D :3 :) :B

* * *

><p>Querido Arthur,<p>

Antes que nada , por favor; no arrugues o quemes o botes esta carta.

Sé que para ti es difícil leerla y mucho más si viene de mi parte. Sin embargo, es de mucha importancia de que la leas, no es por el simple hecho de que sea algo político o económico o porque mi jefe me forzó a hacerla. No. Lo hago por el simple hecho de haber un inconveniente , una equivocación que por culpa mía se convirtió en error e hirió a alguien que se me hez de mucha importancia.

No hago esta carta por estar obligado, o estar enganchado a algo, solo lo hago porque no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe de esta manera.

Nunca quise que malinterpretadas lo que dije. Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que para ti eso significaría otra cosa, en esos momentos, mi cabeza estaba en blanco, estaba pensando en problemas personales que tenia , y que aun, en estos momentos tengo.

Tienes razón fui idiota al decirlo delante de la prensa como si fueses un chiste o una broma , como si fueses algo que se pueda reemplazar y llevarlo como se de la gana. Algo que a mí nunca me has parecido.

Arthur, no eres un juguete, tú no eres el juguete de nadie , y nunca lo serás.

Porque tú, eres alguien especial , eres fuerte , eres valiente, eres perseverante en cualquier problema que tengas, tienes la inteligencia de sobrepasarlos y el carácter de demostrarle al mundo quién eres, en verdad.

¿Cómo alguien como tu puede decir que es un juguete?

No lo eres. y, ¿Sabes porque?. Porque gracias a ti tengo muchas cosas, cosas que nunca nadie me podría dar, gracias a ti tengo el conocimiento de cosas que nadie sabría lo que son, gracias a ti tengo lo que tengo, gracias a ti soy lo que soy. Soy Estados Unidos de América, gracias a ti soy eso.

Por esa razón y miles de razones más , tu eres lo suficientemente grande para decirle al mundo que no eres el juguete de nadie . Porque realmente no encuentro un mundo donde tú seas el juguete o algo que se pueda utilizar como se de la gana. En mi mundo no hay un Arthur que sea así.

Por favor , créeme cuando te digo que lo que dije fue a propósito, no pensé en las palabras, en la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera las pienso digo cualquier tontería, cualquier estupidez con tal que se me vea como alguien importante.

Desde el inicio de mi historia fue eso: que la gente me vea como alguien importante , alguien que se le tenga respeto.

Hay muchas cosas que nunca tome en cuenta, cosas que no me importaban, y ahora las deseo con tantas fuerzas, mas se yo que ya no están. Lose, soy un egoísta al haber pensado solo en el bien de mi nación y no en los demás.

Arthur , te juro cuando digo que nunca quise decirlo de esa manera, nunca, nunca, nunca. No puedo estar tranquilo mientras tu estas así conmigo, no puedo dormir por la gran culpa que siento.

Dime, ¿cómo puedo ser un hero, si he lastimado a una persona que es sumamente especial para mí?

Dime, cómo, porque yo realmente no puedo serlo. Ya no puedo ser el hero que tanto creí , no lastimando a todos.

Espero conseguir tu comprensión , y si aun así no la consigo...

Estaré esperando , tal vez por siempre.

Alfred F. Jones

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió escribirle.

No me atreví a decírselo de frente, me daba miedo de lo que dijera y mucho más si me comenzara a gritar y decirme de que no había perdón para mí. Tal vez para la carta también se ha lo mismo, tal vez si quiera la lea. Pero , si es así, le diré de frente TODO lo que le he ocultado durante tantos años , cual es la razón verdadera del porque yo quiero que me hable, cual es la razón del porque no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe de esta forma, le diré porque no puedo vivir sin él, le diré que el que depende de él soy yo, no él , que él quien es el juguete, en verdad, soy yo, no él.

¿Que pasara si él no me perdona?

Y si lo que digo arruinara nuestra amistad.

Tal vez sí , pero es un riesgo que debo que tomar, tal vez si no lo digo todo se termine o tal vez no.

No lo sé.

Como odio estar de esta manera.

- Alfred- me llamo mi hermano

- ¿Si?

- Vamos a llegar tarde sino te apuras - me dijo desde atrás del inmenso armario

- Pero , son las siete de la mañana

- Debemos estar antes que Arthur - el estomago se me comprimió al escuchar su nombre algo en mi me hundía a un lugar que desconocía mas, bien sabia que aquel lugar estaba lleno de esa oscuridad la cual yo temía tanto.

Suspire

- Báñate tu primero, yo iré después - me lance en la gran cama y esta se hundió por mi peso , prendí el televisor tratando de buscar un canal interesante

- Alfred, yo ya me bañe, te toca a ti - me lanzo una toalla limpia en la cara.

Tengo miedo de ir y verle...

Di un largo bostezo

- Ya voy - me levante de la cama pesadamente.

Había pasado toda la noche escribiendo la carta, no se me ocurría nada, le pedí ayuda a Mat pero a el tampoco sabia que escribir, estaba ya desesperado pero en la medianoche mi mano se movió por si sola y comenzó a escribir lo que mi mente a ciegas le había mandado.

Pase a lado suyo , con los pies que me pesaban como plomo

- Apresúrate - me empujo hacia el baño y cerro la puerta dejando solo.

Me despoje de mis ropas, y entre a la ducha, abrí la regadera y la agua salió fuertemente, me estremecí al contacto con el agua tibia, enseguida mi cabello y todo mi cuerpo se empaparon.

Espero , que me perdone...

Algo afilado en mi pecho me rozaba, ese dolor punzante se hacia mas grande encerrando a mi corazón en una cárcel prohibida, sentía tantas ganas de poder rasgarme el pecho y sacar a ese intruso.

No se que hacer, no se que poder hacer contra este dolor , no hay camino, no hay escapatoria, simplemente hay que vivirlo y tratar de superarlo pero, yo ya no se que hacer , no lo se , no lo se. En algunas ocasiones tengo tantas ganas de olvidarme de todo y dejarlo simplemente en el pasado donde desde un principio perteneció.

Pero, si olvido el dolor , ¿lo olvidare a... él?

Creo que... si

El causante de ese dolor que me ha persigo durante tantos años, es el no yo, yo persigo ese dolor al perseguirlo a el, el esta junto a ese dolor, y ese dolor esta junto a su ceguera , su arrogancia y su orgullo.

Si ya no persigo a ese dolor el desaparecería junto a el.

Pero, cuando olvido el dolor, al recordarlo este regresa.

El dolor esta entrelazado junto al amor, y el amor esta entrelazado junto al dolor, si uno ama , alguna vez en su vida tuvo que haber sentido dolor, no?

Tal vez este en lo cierto.

Entonces, ¿cuando alguien ama siente dolor?

Tal vez si, tal vez si quiera nunca lo sabré.

He estado enamorado de la misma persona desde hace ya dos siglos, y en esos dos siglos no me he atrevido ha declarárselo por el simple hecho de temer que ese sentimiento provoque un alejamiento permanente de nuestra amistad.

Tantas cosas tengo metidas en la cabeza que hay veces que pienso que no puedo aguantarlo mas, a veces simplemente pienso rendirme pero, nunca lo he hecho quizás, porque tenga esperanzas de que el algún día me corresponda.

Salí del baño con la toalla amarrada a la cintura , Mat se encontraba en el borde de la cama poniendose los zapatos de suela.

- ¡Alfred! - grito -¡ apurate , idiota! - golpeo el piso con el pie, se parecía a esos niñitos pequeños que hacen berrinches por no tener lo que quieren.

Sonreí , cuando era pequeño el no hacia nada de esas cosas siempre tan educado y tan avergonzado que siquiera exigía, siempre aceptando todo lo que le daban.

Yo nunca fui así, tal vez por eso todos me terminaron odiando.

- ¡Alfred!- grito de nuevo

- Ya, ya me visto - Busque mi ropa con el mismo pantalón, con la misma camisa, con la misma corbata, con los mismo zapatos, con la misma cazadora de aviador. Esta cazadora ha estado conmigo durante muchos que para mi son imposibles de contarlos, tantos años junto a este pedazo de tela que para mi me parece irreales.

Bajamos juntos las escalera los dos apresurados

- ¿Tienes tus llaves? - le pregunte ya al llegar a la puerta

- Si, ¿las tuyas?- toque mi bolsillo y estas sonaron, asintió con la cabeza.

- Tu llegaras primero - le dije - luego yo 20 minutos después. Tu le entregas la carta a Arthur , verdad?- respire profundamente, Arthur ten compasión.

Me tomo de ambos hombros y me miro fijamente penetrandome con esa mirada suya que siempre me pareció tan inocente.

- Alfred, tranquilo todo saldrá bien- sonrío yo también sonreí me costaba creer en sus palabras , pero aun así no debo perder las esperanzas.

Agache la mirada, todo saldrá bien pero, si no…..

-Alfred- me hablo de cerca - no te preocupes te prometo que todo estará bien - le mire y en sus ojos pude ver ese sentimiento de optimismo que yo ya lo daba por perdido,- no me rendiré hasta conseguir el perdón de Arthur

Me abrazo fuertemente , con ese sentimiento acogedor que el siempre me había proporcionada mas, yo no nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- Gracias Mat , enserio te lo agradezco demasiado no sabes cuanto

- Shhh…, no digas nada siempre he estado allí para ti- esas palabras dolían, siempre había estado allí pero, yo nunca trate de siquiera verle , siquiera pedirle apoyo o peor siquiera me he arriesgado a preguntar sobre sus problemas , realmente no sabía nada. El ayudándome y yo aquí deprimiéndome. Siempre tan caprichoso, siempre.

- Ahora solo hay que ser perseverantes, ok?- me sonrío , me sobo los cabellos muy suavemente esa caricia se sentía simplemente bien, hace ya muchos años que no me sentía de esta manera tan…. relajado , cuidadosamente, sin siquiera haberlo previsto o pensarlo, se acerco a mí y poso un beso en mi frente.

Me le quede mirando fijamente algo absorto, nunca antes me había dado un beso,… era algo extraño pero, por alguna razón me sentí protegido por algo indestructible , algo invisible.

Le sonreí abiertamente, la sonrisa salió de mis labios naturalmente sin obligación, sin un mandato, como desde un principio debió haber sido.

La herida siempre de un error permanece allí esperando siempre ser recordada.

- J' aime mon frère*- le susurre en el oído las únicas palabras que en francés me sabia. El nunca me hablaba en francés.

Sin embargo, recuerdo una vez que le pedí que me enseñara francés por el simple hecho de tratar de conquistar una chica que conocí en París ( el francés pervertido tiene mujeres muy guapa), yo nunca pude pronunciar siquiera las palabras más sencillas y nunca pude hablarle a esa mujer pero, ese sentimiento era plástico, era un obligación de sentir, el sentimiento no vino solo me obligo a mismo a sentirlo, simplemente trataba de olvidarlo más, siempre se me ha hecho imposible. A la final, me rendí y le dije que era un desperdicio que yo aprendiera.

El rio

- Daré lo mejor de mi - yo asentí y luego simplemente salió por esa puerta y se marcho.

Espero con ansiedad que llegue la hora de irme a la reunión pero , algo en mi quería escapar y a la vez quedarse….. ¿que era? no lo sabía, tal vez nunca lo sepa pero, desde esa discusión algo en mi está inquieto, no puedo estar tranquilo.

Quizás sea por el miedo a perderle por siempre, no lo sé , no lo sé…

Simplemente debo que esperar, esperar por un largo tiempo, el reloj marcaba las 7:50 , yo debería estar allí a las 9 o 8 tal vez iré un poco más tarde.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, cuanto te amo Arthur, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, te amo , te amo, me parece que este amor es infinito que no tiene fin pero, este amor me daña mucho Arthur, por favor, abre los ojos, ya no soy el niño que un día estuvo en tus brazos, ese niño murió en los recuerdos. Ahora vengo aquí a pedir perdón simplemente eso ''PERDON'' pero, al parecer ese perdón esta tan lejos en esa mente tuya.

Siempre me decía que estaba solo aun cuando niño. Sus hermanos siempre le dieron la espalda y el tuvo que levantarse por sí solo pero, siempre se culpaba por todo o simplemente no asumía su culpa.

El perdón en algunas ocasiones simplemente no sirve nada. _El perdón es una palabra solitaria , Alfred. En algunas ocasiones siquiera el perdón puede cambiar las cosas tal vez el tiempo pero, en ese tiempo debe hacerse una acción para que ese perdón no este del todo solo._

Tal vez yo no esté haciendo una acción pero, en la carta dice todo….

¿Desde cuándo llegue a ser tan vulnerable ante él?

Me pregunto si ya habrá llegado, si ya habrá hablado con Arthur tal vez no, tal vez si, tal vez siquiera el quiera a hablar con Mat, tal vez este sospechando. Sé muy bien que él no es ningún tonto pero, aun así espero que no sospeche nada.

Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo trasero. Esa era la única señal, la única advertencia que me podría el dar, una llama, una pequeña llamada.

Salí rápido de la casa y me embarque rápidamente en el carro, la carretera estaba sin ningún auto en las calles.

Estacione el carro en el primer parqueo que encontré aun no era tarde para la reunión pero, ese sentimiento, ese poder que invade mi cuerpo , me obliga a seguir adelante, a apresurarme. Pues, bien sabe que el dueño de todos esos sentimientos está cerca.

El césped verde iluminaba la entrada como una alfombra, adornada por los arboles que enterrados en los profundo de la tierra están. Sus hojas que a poco van cayendo tratando, de escapar de ese ciclo el cual llaman muerte pero, aun así ningún medio les sirve pues bien saben que es imposible de escapar de lo inevitable. Huyen, escapan de su amo, las cual las crio, las creo con el fin de bailar con el aire y fusionarse con la tierra la cual una vez tal vez ellas también fueron.

Contemple por unos momentos como en espiral las hojas de los arboles caían hasta el verde césped y como las empujaba hasta quien sabe dónde.

En la entrada una masa de periodistas trataban de ingresar más, unas guardias de unos dos metros no permitían el acceso por nada del mundo a todas aquellas personas que con ansias querían saber lo que ocurriría allá adentro.

En el momento que me dirigí hacia el lugar los periodistas se abalanzaron hacia mí como si fuera el único vaso de agua que en el solitario desierto se encontrara.

No les hice siquiera caso, los flash de su cámara me dejaban ciego pero, aun así yo seguí caminando con un rostro, con una expresión que yo siquiera sabía.

Uno de mis guardaespaldas, que escondidos por algún lugar siempre se encontraba me escolto hasta la entrada. Su cuerpo ancho y esbelto me protegían de las cámaras y de la mayoría de los periodistas.

Sus ojos de un negro profundo que se asemejaban a su color de piel, café carbón, me miraron inseguro. Tal vez por la expresión que mis rostro en esos momentos tenia, tal vez el pudo ser el único que pudo ver ese miedo y esa inseguridad que no están del todo ocultas en mi interior.

- Desde aquí estaré bien, Joe - esa inseguridad, esa inquietud de dejarme seguir solo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

El asintió y me dejo el camino por mi solo.

En el pasillo no había nadie, mis pasos se escuchaban como ecos a cada paso que yo daba mi corazón latia cada vez mas y mas rapido a cada pisada lo podia sentir a el cerca. Tal vez este en otra parte pero estoy en el mismo lugar, en el mismo espacio el cual él se encontraba.

Ese deseo de poder verle, de poder escuchar su voz se hacian mayor mas, no era menor al miedo de perderle, perder su voz, perder su rostro, perderle a el.

Mis pasos se hacian cada vez rápido y yo ya me encontraba corriendo, en una carera en la cual yo he estado compitiendo una vida eterna.

El corazon me latia rapido por el deseo de tal vez poder verle por ultima vez o tal vez no. El miedo, la preocupacion, el dolor ; todos esos sentimientos de mi cuerpo al parecer se habian esfumado, y un sentimiento lleno de alegria y felicidad los remplazaba,...lastima que sea por corto tiempo.

Mis pasos se hicieron lentos al llegar a la puerta, podia escuchar los murmullos y hasta algunos gritos que algunas naciones proporcionaban.

No me podía moverme, no escuchaba mi corazón ni tampoco mi respiración, todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado tenía en frente ese único pedazo de madera que me apartaba de la visión de otras personas ajenas de lo que, en verdad, me ocurría.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente.

_Todo saldrá bien_.

El_ hero_, aquel que está dormido esperando ser despertado, el cual está enterrado en lo profundo de aquel lugar frio y solitario el cual es mi memoria. El día que me pude llamar así, está en el pasado. Pero, esta vez aquel _hero_ debe ser obligado a levantarse a dejar el pasado atrás, olvidarlo por un momento y dejar que todo fluya, no detenerse en ningún recuerdo por el simple hecho de que esto funcione para que en un futuro la vida a la larga nos pueda recompensar.

Abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¿¡ The hero is here!- grite a todo pulmon, todos los presente se fijaron en mi,- Ha- ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- reí estruendosamente

Algunos se rieron, otros me ignoraron y siguieron con su conversación.

Trate de buscar a Mat o a Arthur entre las demas naciones mas, no los encontraba.

Suspire

Saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero, no tenia ningún mensaje, siquiera una llamada, simplemente nada.

El pervertido de Francia se acercaba con una de sus muchas sonrisas lujuriosas, sinceramente nunca cambia. Pasarian miles de anios y el seguiría siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.

- Bonjour Amerique- me saludo

- Hi France- le devolví el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa que mis labios pudieron formar.

El arrugo el ceño,todos siempre lo hacían nunca pueden dejar de preguntarse porque ya no sonrio de la misma manera o porque ya no nombra al hero que un dia nombre. Como me agradaria que se guarden sus preguntas y permanescan en silencio, dejando esa curiosidad que es en vana.

No me gusta que la gente vea lo débil que soy, ni tampoco que me sientan pena. No soy ningún huérfano que necesita dinero simplemente lo necesito a el. El dinero es mucho mas fácil de conseguir que el amor de una persona, con el dinero crees que tienes al mundo bajo tu control pero, es una mentira.

- ¿ Que ocurre Amérique? - si solo supieras Francia lo que me ocurre en estos momentos, como me encantaría poder gritarlo y poder hacer algo mas, no puedo.

- Nothing, - le trate de sonreír, bien sabia que no podía enganarle pero, yo no le podía decir nada.

- Te ves...- antes de que continuara, yo le pregunte

- ¿Has visto a Canadá o a Inglaterra?- arrugo el ceño de nuevo

- Los vi hace un momento sentados allá en la esquina, estaban conversando sobre algo importante, porque hablaban en susurros, de un momento a otro Canada se lo llevo a Anglaterre a algún lugar.

- No sabes a donde - negó con la cabeza

¿ Mat en donde estas?

Sentí la mirada de Francia en mi, yo no le mire.

- ¿Tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a Arthur? - me pregunto.

Le mire de reojo y luego se me hizo inevitable bajar la mirada, mi corazón retumbo en mi pecho una sola vez haciendo eco en el interior como si de un tambor se tratara.

_Relax, relax_ - me decía mi voz interna pero, yo no podía relajarme siquiera estar tranquilo.

Arthur, en verdad, estaba herido y todo habia sido por mi culpa, mi culpa...

- ¿Porque preguntas eso?- le mire, sus ojos aquellos ojos reflajaban lo mismo que los demas. Al igual Mathew, al igual que Joe, inseguridad, pena, dolor y curiosidad en todas era lo mismo ese sentimiento de preocupacion por ese amigo cercano que sufre por alguna razon desconocida.

¿ Porque preguntar?

Todos quieren respuestas pero, yo no les dare ninguna.

Su mirada se volvio melancolica por alguna razon.

- El ha estado triste estas últimas semanas, siempre cuando iba a visitarlo me gritaba o me decia de una mala manera que me largara. No es divertido molestarlo cuando esta de ese humor.

Trague saliva ruidosamente, senti unas ganas de salir corriendo y decirle que el no sabia nada.

- No lo se - respondi

Me aleje de él antes de que descubra o peor antes de que yo le diga lo que estaba ocurriendo, me fui a sentar en el asiento mas alejado de las demás naciones.

Lituania, el que estaba a una silla después de mi, me miro de una manera extrania.

- Senor , America ¿Le ocurre algo? - le mire de reojo.

Sonrei a medias para no preocuparle para que su curiosidad su preocupacion no sea un malestar para el.

- No, me pasa nada

El asintió, conformandose con esa respuesta que no llena la curiosidad de nadie.

Todos me miraban de la misma manera, preocupados por mis problemas, preocupados al ver mis ojos que están tristes, angustiados. Porque no se meten en sus propios problema, quizas los de ellos tengan solucion, quizas los de ellos sean mas faciles de solucionar.

Me recoste en la gran mesa y saque el celular de mi bolsillo.

Mathew no habia llamado , ya habian pasado dos horas.

¿Que es lo que tanto habla con el?

¿Que es lo que planea?

Hablaba en serio cuando decia que daria lo mejor de el.

Marque su numero de celular con la esperanza que conteste, espere por un largo tiempo pero el pitido de ocupado se escuchaba siempre.

Marque otra vez y otra vez y otra vez pero el no me contestaba, marque ultima vez, esperando que el cogiera el telefono y que antendiera.

El sonido de espera se escucho y de repende una pequena voz se escucho.

- Hello

- Hi, what happened?

- Sorry sir, but I' m talking with England about the problem that have you just said - me susurro cada palabra.

Yo no habia escuchado lo demas simplemente cuando nombro a Arthur mi respiracion se detuvo y todo en mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar.

- _Mathew, who is on the phone? _

Mi corazón retumbo una solo vez, un solo sonido que hizo eco en todo mi interior llenandome de esa alegría ajena.

Su voz se escucho a través de la línea, y mi oído se lleno de esa melodía que con tantas ansias había buscado mas, nunca hasta ahora encontrado.

Me fui hasta el final de la gran sala para que los demás no se den cuente de lo que me estaba, que no se den cuenta de lo débil y vulnerable que yo soy.

- Is my boss, wait a minute please

_- I will not wait _- no, no , no , no , no, no ,no, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, por favor, no, no

- Wait Arthur , wait please just a minute - rogo el.

Mathew, Mathew, mi adorado hermano hacia todo esto por mi, no se como compensarle por todo lo que ha hecho.

- Boss I will tell you all the information when I get home - me dijo

- Yes, thank you very much Mathew, and thank….- maldita sea, idiota, no seas tan débil. Esconde tu tristeza no la dejes ver eres el herró, no?.

Una pequeña lagrima escapo de su escondite, para bajar lentamente por mi mejilla sus compañeros no las acompañaban querían escapar también pero, yo no las iba a dejar.

- Please, don' t cry - me susurro lentamente - I will be there in a few hours

- Ok, i wil wait - luego simplemente colgué.

Me limpie la pequeña lagrima y respire profundamente varias veces.

No quería llorar de nuevo, no debía llorar, no puedo llorar, no puedo, no puedo.

Todos se darán cuenta, todos sabrán mi secreta, ellos no deben saberlo pero, es que se me hace imposible.

La tristeza que estaba allí esperandome a tomado todo el control de mi cuerpo y mi emociones las ha desequilibrado y ha hecho liberar todo esa pena que aun yo retengo.

El miedo, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, al soledad, esquelas emociones y sentimientos que tanto temo en estos momentos me tengan a caer, me tengan a no seguir a adelante a deahogarme de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no puedo, no lo haré, no en estos momentos, les demostrare a todos lo que yo no soy, mantendré a mi verdadero yo escondidos en lo profundo de mi interior, debo dejarlo a tras por el bien de todos, por el bien de mi nación, no defraudarlos mas de lo que yo ya les he defraudado no decepcionar a Mat ni a mi boss y mas importante no decepcionar a mi Arthur.

Conseguire su perdón cueste lo que me cueste con el corazón así sea yo recogeré los pedazos por mi solo, no importa haré lo que sea por conseguir su comprensión. Espero llegar a hacer todo eso y no rendirme a la final del camino.

Una herida en el brazo es algo insignificante se puede curar con el tiempo pero, una herida en el corazón es otra cosa pasan millones de años pero, nunca se termina de curar.

Suspire.

Mire la hora

Las 10:00 am

Mire a todos los que en la mesa se encontraban, sonriendo, riendose de los problemas pasados y que ahora parecen tan estúpidos, algunos durmiendo soñando en cosas imposibles.

Me sente en el mismo aciento esperando que la reunión de inicio.

Algunos me quedaban mirando, yo no les mire simplemente sonreía con la misma sonrisa rota y tal vez con los mismo que demuestran lo escondido

- Damos inicio a la reunión con el Señor America - dijo Estonia acomodandose los lentes

Suspire

Me dirigí al frente en donde todos se encontraban, en donde todos me miraban curiosamente, en donde se preguntaban ¿que le paso a Alfred? ¿que le paso al héroe?

- Good morninig to everyone - sonreí a medias. Ya no podía con esta farsa, no podía mas, iba a explotar si seguía de esta manera.- Según los informes la hambruna en Niger ha crecido los últimos 25 años, con una población de siete millones de personas, la mitad sin ningun alimento o sin ningún liquido el cual puedan beber. Las escasas lluvias que en este año se han registrado,han provocada que muchas regiones de este continente vuelvan a registrar alarmante niveles de inseguridad alimenticia.

Seguia dando mi charla sobre la hambruna que en Niger había, las naciones me miraban muy interesadas, ninguno me miraba con el ceño fruncido o reclamaba sobre lo que yo decía simplemente escuchaba mi voz en todo la sala, nadie murmuraba nada siquiera se quedaban dormidos. Todos me prestaban atención por primera vez.

- Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que si seguimos de esta manera. La población de Niger y la población de otras regiones en Africa desaparecerán del todo y no quedara ningún habitante solo un espacio vacio lleno de arena donde un día vivieron personas que se hicieron llamar humanos

Francia se paro y me aplaudió, España le siguió, Italia del sur e Italia del norte también aplaudieron, Alemania les siguió y luego todo el mundo estaba parado aplaudiendome por alguna razón.

Se sentaron después de un largo tiempo de aplausos y yo seguí con mi charla.

- Thank you - sonreí- Pienso que podemos hacer algo por este país, mandando les comida o hacer propagandas que propaguen esta situación que este país este viviendo y que en un futuro pueda ser peor. También creo que todo debemos ayudar económicamente y tal vez políticamente, podemos llevar…..- la puerta se abrió lentamente y Canada apareció atrás de ella, me miro fijamente con la mirada algo agachado y algo triste tal vez. Era mi imaginacion. ¿Que había pasado?, porque esa mirada tan triste y perdida. No, no ,no es mi imaginación, es simplemente mi imaginacion.

Le mira fijamente pero, el esquivo mi mirada.

- Disculpen, por la tardanza - dijo con una tenue voz que yo apenas pude escuchar.

Ninguno al parecer le escucharon simplemente se quedaron en silencio esperando a alguien mas, a alguien que reconozcan alrededor del mundo.

Arthur apareció después de Mathew con su caminata elegante, con su elegante traje, con su presencia que esparcía respeto alrededor de la sala. Su rostro impecable con una seriedad que no era tan propia de el, sus ojos verdes brillaban como las esmeraldas encontradas en lo profundo de una caverna, con sus cejas pobladas que demostraban quien era y de donde el procedía.

Me miro de reojo solo una vez, solo una maldita vez, luego simplemente se dirigió a los demás.

Le mire fijamente sin dejarle de verle siquiera.

- Pido disculpas por la tardanza, tuve un inconveniente que atender- me miro de reojo otra vez, con el ceño fruncido.

Trague saliva ruidosamente, entonces este era su respuesta, su enfado, su irritación, su cabreo, su estrés, su orgullo en pies sin ser aplastado siquiera , si desmostrarle a todos los presente lo que en verdad el sentía por dentro. Tal vez el oculte su enfado pero, no lo puede ocultar por mucho tiempo, tal vez el piense que la personas a su alrededor puedan romper su orgullo, tal vez si que alguien rompe ese orgullo conocerá al real Arthur Kirkland pero, mientra tanto nadie a podido romper ese orgullo que como pared el tanto tiempo a construido para proteger a alguien roto a alguien que ah sufrido de la misma manera o de una manera peor.

Se dirigió en el mismoaciento el cual yo me encontraba al final en casi todo la esquina de la gran mesa. Me miro, el también fijamente. Yo mirando esperanzado, con el orgullo en los suelo, y el con su enfado, con su cabreo y sin ninguna compasión en sus ojos.

Trate en lo posible de no llorar, de no caer en ese momento delante de todos, de no gritar todo lo que quería gritarle, de no sufrir de no romperme en mil pedazos de que mi verdadero yo, el cual roto esta, salga a flote para que los demás se den cuenta lo mucho que sufro por una simple compasión que he rogado desde hace mucho tiempor.

Baje la mirada.

- Perdonenme, pero debo decir algo- respire profundamente, no te rompas- Arthur pelase, pelase, pelase, I know that I was wrong but I need you sorry, I was very stupid when I say that so, plase i need your sorry. Only, pelase - me miro fijamente sin siquiera decir nada, sin siquiera un movimiento en su rostro simplemente me miro con aquellos que demostraban solo rencor y enfado.

- Sorry - eso fue lo ultimo que pude decir antes de que me rompiera internamente, antes de que mi corazón, antes de que mi cuerpo se rompiera y se escuchara un sonido oscuro que de lo profundo mi ser se pudo escuchar.

- Voy al baño - avise, y salí corriendo, escapando. Si, escapando de todo. De Arthur, de Mathew, de Francis, de todos. No quería que me vieran de esta manera, no quería que vean a ese supuesto optimista que una vez estubo entre ellos, con su orgullo en alto, con su sonrisa siempre en sus labios, con su risa que dañanaba los oídos de todo el mundo pero que a la vez alegraba al escucharla. Escape de allí, escape de lo que soy de lo que fui. Para al fin poder dejar atrás, al optimista, alegre, divertido , al animado heroe que una día estuvo entre muchos ellos, y tal vez solo estará en su memoria.

* * *

><p>jajajaajjaja espero que les halla gustado realmente tuve que pensar en el final y como actuaria Arthur. No se enojen se que querian que Arthur y Alfred tengan su momento romantico :3 pero lo dejo asi para que la historia se ponga un poco mas interesante. Soy un poco masoquista en cuanto a Alfred pero sinceramente no me lo imagino triste y deprimido no puedo imaginar al gran hero asi jajaja<p>

Bueno pues me encantaria que pongan un review si por favor por favor SOLO UNO no les cuesta nada solo ponen click en review y listo.

Tambien perdonen por el anterior cap. por no ponerles un agradecimiento o un saludo siquiera tuve un problema aun nose controlar muy bien fanfiction voy aprendiendo con el tiempo.

chao y cuidenseen muchoo :D


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAA! A TODOSS POR FIN ACTUALICE (puuffff) ha sido un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez . perdonen otra vez por el retrase si se no tengo perdon pero esque la inspiracion me llegaba y no me llagaba, volvia y se iba. Pero el punto esque lo termine y les tengo aqui abajito :3 un nuevo cap. Es pero que lo disfrutennn Y MILLONNN GRACIASS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA ENSERIOOO los amoooo *_* gracias a ustedes hago esto ajaja bueno aqui les dejo y bueno si hay algun erro ( tipico de mi) haganmelo saber un abrasato para todooosssss loooss amoooo

* * *

><p>Cap. 4<p>

El presente es hoy, el pasado fue ayer, el futuro es mañana

Respiraba jadeante , el oxigeno me parecía insaciable, los pulmones me ardían por obtener lo que a gritos me pedían. El pecho se me contrae al tan solo inhalar el aire que parecía no saciar esta ansiedad eterna.

Era algo ilógico morir por haber corrido mejor dicho, escapado de la realidad. Era algo imposible, verdad?. Se me veía mas posible morir por este dolor que por no tener el estúpido oxigeno.

Aun podía escuchar los gritos de Mathew llamándome sin cansancio pidiéndome que me detenga, que no siga corriendo, que el también sufría por mi dolor. Aun podía ver a Arthur mirándome con sus ojos afilados que lentamente destruyen mis esperanzas.

Mis piernas flaquearon desplomándome en el frio suelo cubierto por el césped que parecía no tener color. No llore. No grite. No me desespere. Solo deje que el dolor domine mi cuerpo que fluya en mi mezclándose con mi sangre y fusionándose con el ADN. Era como si fuera veneno que entre mis venas se cola infectando todo lo que adentro mío esta ; mi corazón, mis pulmones, mi cerebro, mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos. Era inevitable no sentir dolor, era simplemente inevitable no sentir el corazón desangrado, era inevitable no sentir esa yaga invisible que no tienes idea como mierda detenerla o como conseguir un antibiótico para que este cese o se cure.

No hay cura para este dolor, no existe antibiótico, no existe remedio, no existe cura. Nadie puede decir que el tiempo te hace olvidar, al contrario te obliga a olvidar porque no te queda de otra que hacerlo pero, conmigo es diferente. Han pasado miles de años y yo no puedo aun olvidar. Me escondo de esta realidad me alojo en la fantasía soñando algún día que esta se haga mi realidad.

- ¡Alfred! - otra vez llamándome, otra vez gritando mi nombre con ansias tratando de que yo aparezca o que de una respuesta a sus llamados. Otra vez el trataba de compartir mi dolor el trataba de ayudarme mas, yo escapaba.

- ¡Alfred! - su voz se escucha alta a pesar de ser siempre un pequeño murmullo, ahora se escucha de una manera diferente.

- ¡Alfred! - alguien gritaba mi nombre, una voz diferente algo mas grave pero aún teniendo ese sonido agudo al gritar.- ¡Alfred!- esa voz conocida que desde muy pequeño me susurraba en el oído las buenas noches contándome historias de piratas que siempre terminaban en un final feliz sin lagrimas, sin muertes siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa voz que a veces se escuchaba rota por el pasado oscuro que su corazón fue obligado a cargar. Aquel corazón roto nunca será el mismo, cuando se rompe algo esto nunca quedara como en un después estuvo.

- ¡Damn it! , Alfred F. Jones if you don't go out I'll...- la amenaza se la trago el viento sin poder terminarla.- ¡Alfred! - grito de nuevo

El, también me buscaba no sabía el porqué pero no quería responder. No quería ver su rostro, las lagrimas saldrían de nuevo por el efecto de sus palabras.

- ¡Holy crap! - maldijo al viento tal vez a la simple desesperación.- Where are you? - se escuchaba algo angustiado o tal vez eso era lo que mi mente me obligaba a pensar.

- Where are you, damn it? - porque no simplemente se largaba y me dejaba solo. Porque había vuelto acaso el no entiende nada de lo que siento estando él al frente mío y peor insultándome como si fuera un animal.

- Here - respondí alto con la voz que me salía mas quebrada que normal.

Respire profundamente tragándome ese nudo que en mi garganta se había formada.

Me levante de mi absurdo escondite, y lo encare a pesar del dolor que mataba, a pesar de la angustia que atormentaba mi razón, a pesar de las ganas de llorar a más no poder. Me trague todo eso para aun que sea demostrar algo de la poca dignidad que aun me queda, ante sus ojo, ante sus ojos ciegos de dolor muerto por el tiempo, tragado por la tierra, por la historia mas no para su memoria.

- What do you want?- pregunté con brusquedad natural. Arthur me miro extrañado por aquel comportamiento y tener miedo al ver a mi otro yo.

Pero, automáticamente escondió esa expresión de miedo con la que en verdad había venido a reclamarme.

- Why you make a scandal in the middle of the conference?

- Because I want to- respondí, me acerque a él no se movió ningún milímetro- I said was sorry but you didn't even understand that I...

- No tienes porque explicar nada - hizo una mueca de asco y ese simple gesto provoco que yo me derrumbara - Promesa, promesa y más promesas palabras que nunca se terminan cumpliendo. - sus ojos me miraban de esa misma manera - Siempre fuiste así. Me decías que nunca me dejarías, me prometiste estar junto a mí. Falsas palabras siempre tratando de lavar el cerebro a todos y siempre consiguiéndolo.

No dije nada, ante eso nunca le podía responder. En su memoria siempre prevalecerá el hecho de que yo me fui. Lo herí. Lo sé y siento haberlo hecho pero eso no cambia nada, el perdón no puede cambiar el pasado ni los recuerdos y peor el presente.

- A la final esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi memoria pero al parecer no en la tuya - desvió la mirada apretando los puños fuertemente.

- ¿¡ Crees que caeré en lo mismo! - grito, los pájaros escaparon al contemplar el enojo del pasado.- No bloody brat, estoy harto de que la gente me lastime, estoy harto que piensen que soy una cosa sin sentimientos, estoy ya harto de que nadie ni mierda se le cruce por la mente lo que los otros pienses.

- ¿¡ You don't understand!- explote todo lo que llevaba dentro - Piensas que yo me independice porque quise, tú crees que a mí un día se me ocurrió independizarme porque se me dio la gana de herirte, porque quería verte sufrir.- me acerque más a él tranquilizando mi interior arreglando las palabras para no cometer una estupidez.

- Tú crees que no me dolió irme de tu lado, no sabes lo mal que me hizo verte llorar aquel día y saber que no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que hice,- acaricie su pómulo sin importarme llevarme un golpe en respuesta. Su piel era suave como muchas veces la había imaginado.

- Lo que paso en la conferencia lo dije sin pensarlo... - no podía decirle nada mas no podía confesarle la verdadera razón.

- No mientas, Alfred, siempre dices lo mismo, esa es la única respuesta que le das a todo - parecía llorar, su orgullo no se lo permite.

El que iba a llorar era yo, no él. El nunca llora, nunca deja que alguien lo vea sufrir, el siempre lo hace solo, sin nadie.

- Es la verdad, Arthur te juro que es la verdad no te estoy mintiendo. No tienes idea de lo importante que eres para mí.

Era la verdad, el no la creía. ¿Es mas fácil creer una mentira que la verdad?

- ¡Para sustentar a tu país! - me pego en la mano separándola de su piel,- soy uno de tus miles de títeres.

- No lo eres- negué

- ¡Si lo soy, América desde un principio pensé que esto era diferente pero, ahora me doy cuenta que solo deseas mi presencia por el beneficio de tu nación! - lo grito yo no pude evitar llorar.

Era tan imbécil.

- Fuck, no lo eres. No puedes dejar de ser tan testarudo siempre tienes la manía de trancarte en algo.

- Tu eres el imbécil que solo dice cosas sin sentido y no sabes que hieres a los demás. Siempre tratas de verte lo mejor posible ignorando a todo el mundo apuñalándolos por la espalda, aplastando a todo que se cruce en tu camino por tan solo conseguir tu estúpido objetivo- no podía dejar de llorar, sus palabras me rompían de poco a poco, parezco desangrar pero no hay sangre. Mis lagrimas son las únicas que muestran lo que siento.

- Eso no es así yo no hago esas cosas, tú no puedes hablar sin saber lo que yo siento en verdad

- Eres tan estúpido, tan egoísta que siempre piensas en ti mismo - eso era mentira, mentira. Era la primera vez que sentía unas ganas tan grandes de pegarle a Inglaterra.

- ¡ Shut up your focking mouth! - se cayó y no dijo nada - Tu eres el estúpido que siquiera se da cuenta de nada, eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor.

- What the hell are you talking about?

- I'm saying that you don't even realize that I'm in love with you.

Lo dije, tanto tiempo esperando para decirle, para gritarle lo que había guardado por miles de años. Y todo porque el me obligo. No quería que esto allá sido de esta manera pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Nunca lo ha habido.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo que había oído, su cuerpo era estático sin mostrar ningún expresión y puedo jurar que su corazón se había detenido.

- ¡Todo lo que siempre digo o hago son por ti no hay ningún segundo en que mi mente no deja de pensar en ti .- me acerque a él y otra vez acaricio su suave piel que ahora estaba más pálida de lo normal.

- No puedo ser yo mismo mientras estas a mi alrededor, con tu simple nombramiento mi mente se nubla y me quedo sin palabras. Eres bobo por decir todas esas cosas, por no pensar un momento algo bueno de mi- no podía dejar de llorar, el seguía perplejo sin mostrar expresión a mis palabras. Dolía, dolía tanto saber que él no me ama, que siquiera me quiere o siente algo por mí, que lo que pensaba de mi ya no existe ya no más en su interior. El dolor lo ha dominado y yo no puedo hacer nada. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de amarlo locamente, lo amo tanto que así sea que me trate como la mierda aun así lo amare. Duele tanto amar y mucho mas de esta manera. Es un sentimiento profundo que perfora el corazón y enloquece la razón.

- Perdóname sé que no puedo conseguir nada pidiendo siempre perdón pero... no se que mas hacer.- le acaricie sus rubios cabellos- Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto, no te pido amarme solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado porque sin ti no se qué sería de mi.

No decía nada, su mirada perpleja me decía todo. Lo único que yo podía apreciar era su rostro que parecía haberse quedado en pausa sin mostrar ninguna emoción, sin decir ninguna palabra solo mirando a quien sabe donde buscando tal vez un respuesta a lo que yo acababa de decir.

La respiración me fallaba, mi corazón bombeaba sangre por todo mi cuerpo. No sabía que mas decir todo ya estaba hecho... ¿Que podría hacer si él no me decía nada?.

- No, no... - lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue aquello.

Me acerque mucho mas a él, quería escuchar cada palabra que salía de sus labios, cada respiración que sus pulmones se tomaban el tiempo de obtener, su corazón que parecía haber abandonado su lucha contra esto que llamamos vida.

- Se lo mucho que estas sorprendido, y sé que esto no te lo esperabas - el no respondió - con solo ver tu rostro puedo verlo. Pero antes de que digas algo, antes de que me mates por todo esto, te prometo no hacerte daño sé que no me creerás por las cosas que he hecho pero te lo juro, Arthur, no importa lo lejos que yo este de tu lado yo siempre he estado allí para ti incluso cuando ni tú mismo lo creías. Siempre estado junto a ti soñando que algún día mis falsas fantasías se cumplan.

- Te necesito a mi lado, te necesito para vivir, para respirar sin ti no soy nadie - lo estaba perdiendo, yo...no podía...- Arthur, perdón por haberte prometido cosas que nunca cumplí, perdóname por decir que siempre permanecería a tu lado,- la culpa de haberle hecho daño quedaran marcadas profundamente en mi corazón. Esa cicatriz es imborrable siempre quedara aquel recuerdo en su memoria.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenia respuesta de él, viendo su perplejidad que no sabía cómo interpretar y de pensar que tan solo por esa simple causa él se vaya de mi lado realmente me volvía loco.

- Pe...ro - no sé qué era lo que me trataba de decir pero,...yo no me podía resistir más.

Peligrosamente me acercaba a sus labios que por muchos años me han tentado a hacer cosas que pocos serian capaces de imaginar, me acercaba a esos labios rosados y suaves como el algodón y dulces como el caramelo.

No me importaba si Mathew me estaría viendo o si que todas los demás hayan sido vencidos por la curiosidad y vean lo que esté a punto de hacer. Me valía, desde hace ya mucho tiempo que lo he deseado y esta era la única vez que estaba tan cerca de poder probar esa piel carnosa. Millones de veces he fantaseado con esto obligando a la fantasía ser la realidad.

Tome su cabeza con una mano obligando a que sus labios se peguen a los míos, el no se movió ningún milímetro los apretó fuertemente sin permitirme el paso, yo seguí insistiendo moví mis labios sin importar que los suyos no sigan mi camino. Una mano suya quería apartarme con una fuerza que no era equivalente a la mía, apreté su cadera y con fuerza lo pega mas a mí. Esta vez no se me iba a escapar

Sus labios eran suaves como yo lo había imaginado, delicados y a la vez tiernos era algo mágico poder besarle, poder sentirle tan cerca de mí, poder transmitirle mediante esto lo que siento. Poco a poco aquellos labios que parecían ser de piedra se ablandaron dejándose llevar por el deseo que su interior a gritos le pedía.

Nos movimos al compas del otro sin utilizar la lengua solo un gentil movimiento de que no tenia fin. No quería despegarme de él, no quería ver su expresión, no quería escuchar sus palabras. Solo quería prevalecer de esta manera juntos escuchando el corazón del otro y poder saber interpretar que es lo que esos latidos significaban.

Me separe de él, ambos jadeábamos. No dijimos nada, no nos dirigimos la mirada, solo permanecimos en silencio tranquilizando nuestra respiración. Le abrace sin importarme lo que me quería decir.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, no podía detenerlo, no podía. Un calor se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien era como si todo el dolor haya desparecido por tan solo probar sus labios tal vez esa era mi medicina mi única cura para este dolor, una medicina inalcanzable.

- Entonces,...¿Porque...- se quedo callado nuevamente sin dejar que yo escuche lo que tenía en mente.

Bajo la mirada rompiendo el abrazo su rostro estaba rojo tal vez por el beso que acababa de presenciar o por simple rabia. No lo sabía.

- ¿Porque dijiste que todo ya había acabado?, ¿porque...?.¡¿Eres un estúpido, siempre pensé que me habías dejado por qué me odiabas?, ¿porque nunca dijiste nada?,- sus ojos eran vidriosos, su labio inferior convulsionaba, pero él no iba a llorar.

- ¿Porque fuiste tan cobarde?. ¿Nunca pensaste lo que yo sentí en ese entonces?. Siempre trate de preguntarte pero tú siempre me ignorabas. Nunca me diste una respuesta, todo el mundo pensó que la Gran Bretaña otra vez perdió a alguien, a alguien que le entrego todo su...amor- una lagrima, una pequeña lagrima fue capaz de romper esa barrera que su propio orgullo con mucho esfuerzo construye.

- You are an idiot, Alfred, porque nunca me diste una respuesta a todo este problema, ¿porque dejaste que pase tanto tiempo?. La única respuesta absurda que tenia era tu actitud indiferente la que siempre me hacía pensar que yo no valía nada para ti...

- ¿¡I hate you! - no paraba de llorar, yo tampoco podía. No podía, sus palabras... Acaso, ¿este era el final?

El...me odiaba, me...odiaba. Esto no era posible esto debe ser un sueño que alguien me despierte porque o sino yo no sé qué haré.

Me acerque a él con la diminuta esperanza que aun prevalecía dentro de mí.

- Arthur, yo... - pero esa pequeñísima esperanza fue rota en pedazos, cuando el simplemente me grito algo que mis oídos temían siempre escuchar.

- ¿¡Stay away from me!- me quede estático contemplando como mi corazón se partía a la mitad. El se preguntaba el "porque", yo me preguntaba el "como"".

¿Cómo puede ser tan frio?

Sentí claramente como un pedazo de mi alma era arrebatado y pisoteado como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, algo en mi se había muerto. No sé lo que era, pero...ya no era el mismo. Era como si toda la felicidad haya sido robada de mi corazón y solo quede un espacio vacío que esta vez no espera ser rellenado. El único que lo puede...rellenar es el mas, el no quiere hacerlo, no lo va a hacer esta tan concentrado en el pasado que sus ojos se nublan al ver el presente.

Las lagrima bañaban mi rostro, en el de él solo pude contemplar solo rabia y enojo. Nada más, era la única respuesta que me daba, era la única respuesta que me había dado a todo este problema,...solo esa frías respuesta llenas de remordimiento.

Todo esto ; su mirada afilada, sus ojos que solo demostraban frustración, su voz que solo me decía que en su mundo el perdón no existía, sus respuestas, su enojo, su rabia, sus golpes, sus indirectas, sus gritos, sus insultos, sus palabras, su que mi importismo, su incomprensión me obligaron a darme cuenta que esto que por años había durado no tenia solución.

Me acerque, de nuevo, no con el mismo objetivo sino con uno diferente, uno que ya no tenía siquiera esperanzas. Me quede quieto a lado de el, sin mirarle solo al cielo que parecía llover como aquella vez.

- Si vives en el pasado, Arthur, este te condenara, debes perdonar al tiempo y aceptarlo, sino lo haces te sumirás en un sufrimiento eterno.

Maldición, lo amo a pesar de que duela, lo amo, lo odio por ser tan incomprensible. No me queda de otra que olvidarlo por siempre pero, no puedo.

Las lagrimas regresaron las cuales solo gritaban dolor. Lo amo por esa razón debo que olvidarlo, no quiero hacer eso, mas es inevitable su corazón no me abre la puerta, yo toco y toco mas no me abre.

No se puede estar paralizado en algo que ya se vivió. No se puede vivir siempre en el pasado, no se puede.

Pase a lado de el quitándome los lentes empañados por el agua derramada, los limpie y seguí mi camino al parqueo. Sin decirle adiós, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo tragándome esa labia y las ganas de gritarle todo lo que mi pecho comprime.

Mathew me seguía por detrás y antes de subir al carro dijo algo que no entendí. Mis oídos no escuchaban el sonido de su voz ni de mi alrededor solo como mi corazón latía con irregularidad.

- Alfred - me cogió de la mano,- ¿me estas escuchando?

No, no lo hacía, no sé lo que me está diciendo, no sé de qué me habla. Yo solo quería que el... que yo...

Mi voz, otra vez, se había perdido. Su rostro era triste...¿porque?

¿Porque sufría?, ¿no debe estar triste?. No quiero verle triste, no quiero que me ayude esta vez, no quiero que cargue mi dolor.

- Mat, quiero que regreses a Canadá y no vuelvas. No quiero que me llames, no quiero que me sigas, no quiero que hables de esto con nadie - le trate de sonreír. ¿El _hero _podía lograr todo, no?. Sin embargo, el dolor era tan grande que lo único que conseguí fue una mueca que nombraron a las lagrimas.

- Thank you for everything bro' but it's to looking forward

- Pero...

- No- negué.- Mat, estaré bien - ambos sabíamos que esa era la mentira más grande del mundo y la más obvia.

- Prométeme que lo harás- sus ojos también por alguna razón también lloraron.

- Hey, don't cry- le rose el pómulo borrando su tristeza artificial. Coloco su cabeza en mi pecho ahogando sus sollozos. Le abrace acogedoramente explicándole que yo me encontraba allí, que todavía podía mantenerme de piel que el gran héroe no se había rendido.

El que debía ser consolado no fue consolado el que no debía ser consolado fue consolado.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ambos lloramos, el quería decir algo pero los sollozos se lo impedían, se agarraba tan fuerte mío que por un momento pensé que me arrancaría la ropa.

- Are you ok now? - a pesar de ser hermanos gemelos, a pesar de no parecernos en nada, a pesar de tener personalidades diferentes, a pesar de siempre ser tan callado y siempre pasar desapercibido. Mathew siempre está a lado mío cuando el mundo me da la espalda, cuando todo me parece negro él desea lo mejor para mí. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Pero esta vez no lo quería, no quería causarle dolor a alguien más.

- Alfred...

- Can you promise me that?- se veía indeciso, asintió.

Me despedí de él, me miraba con ojos ausentes mientras yo me alejaba del causante de la oscuridad de mi corazón.

Gotas de lluvia caían del cielo, el cielo se vuelve gris, se vuelve a cada pasar del tiempo como la noche. La naturaleza siente lo mismo que yo o es pura casualidad, esas pequeñas gotas de lluvia duras y fuertes se volvieron, golpeando al parabrisas que poco a poco no me dejaba ver la carretera.

Esa lluvia ciega me hacían recordar tantas cosas y todas tenían que ver con él.

No podía olvidar, no podre olvidar, no lo lograría no importa el tiempo que pase yo seguiré amándolo como desde la primera vez. Este sentimiento prevalecerá en mí por quien sabe cuánto.

Estacione el carro, la lluvia seguía siendo de la misma manera era fría y dura al caer contra el fino asfalto que lentamente lo destruía.

Abrí la puerta y el agua como regadera baño mi cuerpo empapándolo en un instante. No me importo. El agua parecía fría pero yo no la sentía.

Camine hacia mi hogar entrando a mi solitario refugio, prendí la luz de la sala, subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndome al baño.

No pensé en él, su nombre no se me paso por mi mente, el recuerdo de lo que él había dicho, tampoco. No tenía nada en que pensar, mi mente estaba en blanco. Creo que me había quedado en shock o algo así.

Me tumbe a mi cama y me quede mirando al techo como un estúpido. No sabía lo que pasaba pero, al parecer no reaccionaba. No podía creer lo que había salido de sus labios.

"I hate you"

Era como si me apuñalaran con miles de dagas que internamente tienen una ponzoña que se riega por todo mi cuerpo. No quería creer sus palabras, no las quería creer quería imaginar que esto sea un mal sueño, una mentira. Esto no era verdad, no era verdad, no era verdad. Pero, luego la realidad me azotaba y asimilaba que todo era verdad, que no era una pesadilla que ya no lo tenía junto a mí que todo había acabado... el ya no estaba.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y el recuerdo invadió mi cuerpo.

Mierda. Sostuve mi pecho pues parecía despedazarse, mi corazón estaba encarcelado sin poder salir de allí sufriendo. Me descargue con las lagrimas que no me servían de nada. Llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, como un niño pequeño que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo tanto, no se ya que hacer. No logro dejar de amarlo es imposible.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...

El sonido de un timbre se escucho haciendo eco en toda la casa. No baje. No quería hacerlo, ese sonido continuaba sonando insistiendo. Seguía, seguía y seguía obligando a que me levantara con resignación.

Baje sin tener ganas de caminar, sin tener ganas de siquiera vivir. Suspire.

No tenía remedio, nada lo tenía.

Abrí la puerta y con lo que se toparon mis ojos nunca se lo habían esperado, ni yo ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo. Nadie.

* * *

><p>Me van a matar T_T lose lose lose pero apuesto que ya saben quien es x_x mejor me callo espero que le alla gustado... GRACIAS POR LEERR el proximo capitulo ( lamentablemente) sera el final T_T lloren conmigo._. NO mentire o_o. Ya estamos cerca del fina osea el proximo capitulo espero que lo allan disfrutadoo y nos vemos en la proximmaaaa Ahhh y cierto cuenteme si les gusto o no ( repartiendo amor por el mundo)... Graciassss por todooooooooooo, por leeerr y comentar ahora sii chhaoo jaajaaj<p> 


	5. Chapter 5  Final

Buenas tardes, noches, dias tal vez. (Bueno a lo que iba). HOLA de nuevo aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo .. Sinceramente lo tenia escrito despues de haber hecho el penultimo me puse hacer este pero como siempre habia cosas -muchas- que cambiar. Pues aqui esta el ultimo capitulo y les quiero agradecer artisiisisisiisisismooo por esto porque sin sus comentarios y sus consejos no hubiera sabido que hacer ya que este habia sido mi primer fic. Muchas gracias si pudiera les daria una abrazo a todos jeje pero estan muy lejos ._.u Me hace muy feliz que se hayan tomado su tiempo en leer y en opinar sobre los errores quen mi escritura gramatical, otografica tiene pese que estoy en la computadora. Pero en fin estoy trabajando en eso y espero poder mejorarlo.

Les pido que si hay un error haganmelo saber muchas gracias un besooooteeeeee :** para todos (as) los que aman esta pareja (el anime y a himaruya claro por crear tan hermoso fic ) y como yo crean estas locas historias.

* * *

><p><span>Cap. 5: Tu mentira es verdad, mi verdad es mentira<span>

- ¿Arthur?- pregunte. No sé si que mi imaginación me traicionaba o era el simple deseo que me hacía ver cosas que no eran más que sueños ya perdidos.

Una silueta no tan grande ni tan pequeña se encontraba en la puerta. Su cabello rubio que era lo único que podía apreciar estaban desarreglados, su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado, gotas caían de su rostro cabizbajo. No sabía si lloraba, solo podía ver como esas gotas seguían cayendo al pos de la tormenta.

Se veía devastado.

Dio un paso sin ser invitado, con la mente en alguna otra parte pensando en quién sabe que, sin decir ninguna palabra siguió como si sus piernas y su vida entera le pesare.

Cerré la puerta, miraba al piso tratando de buscar respuesta a preguntas que yo no podía descifrar.

- Estas empapado. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? - mas el no contesto parecía un cuerpo que le hayan hurtado su alma.

No sabía la razón de su venida tampoco sabía porque él me atormentaba con su presencia. ¿No todo ya había acabado?, ¿Lo que había pasado no había sido el adiós?. Entonces si lo que paso fue el final ¿porque él está aquí como si hubiese cometido el peor de los pecados?. No entendía porque me había dicho tantas cosas, porque no me podía perdonar, porque no podía siquiera dejar de ser así o tener un poco de compasión. No sabía, no entendía su forma de pensar y ahora el está al frente mío provocándome más confusión y mucho más dolor.

- Iré por una toalla - no espere respuesta alguna.

Subí lo más rápido que pude cogí una toalla de la estantería. Baje las escaleras casi tropezando con el último escalón.

Como polvo el dolor se fue para después regresar de su lugar de origen como boomerang.

Era siempre así su simple presencia provocaba en mi tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones; dolorosas, alegres, lujuriosas, ambiciosas. El podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo, mi vida, mi ser, mi alma. Todo de mi era suyo pero lo de él no era mío.

¿En el amor debe haber un balance. no?. Ninguno de los dos lo tiene. Uno por rogar algo imposible y el otro al no corresponderle. Y sin embargo, le sigo insistiendo sabiendo la respuesta a lo que yo con tantas esperanza pido.

Quiero amarle por siempre pero de esta manera, dañándonos ambos, nunca funcionara.

Le seque el cabello procurando ser lo más delicado posible, era tan suave que se me hacía imposible dejar de acariciarlo y perderme en mis pensamientos. No me decía nada y eso era lo que más me preocupaba Inglaterra no era una de esas personas que van a tu casa sin ser invitado o peor por cortesía.

Deje la toalla en sus hombros, le agarre de la quijada. Sus orbes verdes no tenían el color que les acompañaba. Era verde, si, pero su mirada no expresaba nada. No expresaba emoción, no expresaban vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- no respondió. Me miro con lastima, con aflicción, con...culpa.

- Iggi, are you all right?- no me respondió. Yo no podía hacer nada a cambio. Si no me decía algo yo...

Pasaron horas, minutos, segundos no lo sabía pero estos me parecían días, años, siglos, hasta que el por fin hablo.

- Why?...- pregunto a alguien que no sabía si era yo, no sabía si era su conciencia o tal vez el clima que afuera se encontraba. Su voz .Siempre me había parecido fuerte con omnipotencia, en estos momentos era tan débil y rota.

- Huh?

- Why?...- repitió. Esa voz tenue. Aquel que creí conocer ha desparecido.

El silencio inundo el lugar, su mirada agachada, su desesperación que atormenta a su mente. Quiero que se vaya, quiero que me deje solo, quiero que todo esto desaparezca; el dolor, el recuerdo, su voz, su rostro; enojado, triste, frustrado.

Pero aun así lo deseo junto a mi pese al dolor, pese a mi corazón que una cárcel lo retiene por el pasado que sin saber en el presente se repite.

¿ Cuando crees que el mundo te da la espalda que es lo que uno hace?

- Arthur yo...- mi mente quedo en blanco...

- ¡¿Porque eres así?- grito, su voz se escucho como eco en la casa. Me estremecí por lo impredecible.

¿ Que es lo que mierda le ocurre?

Mi boca se abrió en par y mis ojos lo miraron fijamente buscando el porqué.

- ¿¡Porque me tratas de esa manera!- no entiendo muchas cosas, no entendía su forma de pensar, su forma de actuar, su forma de hablar, su forma de gritar, su forma de esconder todo sus verdades bajo una sabana de mentiras, de suposiciones que a el mismo lo terminan hiriendo. Trata de salvar a ese alguien que una vez supo lo que traición significaba, supo lo que la mentira podía ser y que las personas somos cenizas de nuestras mismas palabras.

- ¿Porque estúpido...América? - con su puños me pego en el pecho. No me hacía daño su fuerza era tan frágil.

-¿Porque eres así? - me miro. Sus ojos vidriosos me miraban con una inmensa desesperación que nunca antes había visto en el.- ¡Te odio América, te odio! - entrecerré los ojos. Esa palabra otra vez. El pecho se me comprimió como si me apretaran el corazón a tal punto de querer romperlo.

No quería escuchar esa palabra y menos de sus labios

- ¡ Shut up! - se estremeció - porque solo pasas diciendo lo mismo y lo mismo. Sé que me odias, sé que no quieres que este a tu lado ni que te habla y mucho menos que te toque. No tienes porque repetirlo. Pero aun así lo haces y no dejo de sentirme mal al escucharte.

Se quedo en silencio. Agacho la cabeza, la toalla no me permitía ver siquiera su cabello formaba una sombra que me lo impedía.

Allá afuera aun llueve, aun el cielo llora como aquel día donde el dolor perforo el corazón de ambos obligándonos a llevar el peso de un pasado nunca respondido.

- No entiendo porque has venido. Sabes bien lo que siento por ti. Fuiste testigo de aquello. Sin embargo vienes tu y todos mis sentimientos se alborotan- incluso mi alma muerta parece revivir.- ¿ Porque estás aquí?

Y como siempre la pregunta nunca tuvo su respuesta. Solo quiero que todo termine de una vez que se vaya porque si él sigue aquí yo... terminare rogándole su perdón rogándole su comprensión, implorándole con mi ser desangrado que se quede junto a mí que no me deje desamparado.

Olvidar es difícil, recordar también lo es, cuando quieres recordar los momentos felices la mente se bloquea, cuando quieres recordar algo triste es mucho más fácil el mínimo detalle aparece y todo sentimiento que experimentas lo sientes al momento de recordarlo.

Lo amo. Sin embargo no me sirve de nada decírselo.

- Tu puedes creer que esto es algo pasajero, es algo que de la noche a la mañana dejare de sentirlo pero...

No me dejo acabar.

- Para ti siempre todo es pasajero, todo sentimiento que tu corazón atrapa termina desapareciendo. Siempre eres preso de tus propias palabras, propias promesas, de tus propios juramento - empuño sus manos y la cólera totalmente lo domino.

- Así que no me vengas a decir que es eterno o que lo seguirás sintiendo por millones de años porque yo nunca te podre creer, no puedo...- por un momentos se quedo callado. Se puso de pie, mirándome fijamente a los ojos,- Siempre me decías lo mismo y ahora míranos tu traicionándome de nuevo y yo como siempre siendo pisoteado por el que creí mi hermano.

No tuve lagrimas por lo que sentía, no tuve conciencia por lo que me ocurría, no tuve corazón que latía. Solo podía sentir como otra vez lo perdía, como otra vez se alejaba de mi dejándome naufrago en la oscuridad donde la soledad se encontraba y el dolor junto al frio pasado los acompaña.

Mis piernas flaquearon. No podía ya mas. Una vez era suficiente mas, no dos. Yo no podía resistir tanto, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Lo mire desde arriba como si del mismísimo Dios se tratara.

Se dice que solo los cobardes lloran, pero que mucho más cobarde es aquel que guarda ese llanto.

- Se que no hay perdón - llore no podía evitarlo. No quería seguir escuchándole sus palabras me hacían tanto daño.- Se que estas lagrimas no cambiaran nada - y yo aun así sigo como perro rogándole algo que tal vez no se cumpla. Tal vez tenga esperanzas falsas,- y que el perdón tampoco. Pero, no sé que mas decirte, no sé que más hacer para que comprendas lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte herido de esa manera, por haberte avergonzado. Yo... Arthur... no sé qué hacer... estoy muriendo yo...yo

Me tape el rostro con ambas manos. No se me venía nada a la mente, el recuerdo de perderlo de tenerlo cerca y volver a ver ese enfado y ese asco en su rostro. No quiero...

No me respondió con lo que yo esperaba. Quizás le cause pena por lo miserable que me veía.

- Arthur, perdón por todo, a pesar de que no cambiara nada. Fui tan estúpido, y tan cobarde por lo que hice, por lo que te dije, nunca te di una respuesta concreta, nunca fui capaz de decirte porque me fui, porque no me quede al lado tuyo o porque simplemente lo hice. Siempre he querido poner las cosas como antes pero el pasado siempre quedara donde está, no lo puedo cambiar. No puedo regresar a ese 4 de julio donde todo termina con lagrimas y sangre, no puedo hacerlo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es cambiar el presente y así el futuro, es lo único que me queda y no lo desperdiciare a pesar de que me duela oírte, a pesar del dolor que siento.

No podía describir la expresión que su rostro había adquirido parecía desconcertado por lo que veía y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por lo que oía.

- Y tal vez digas que yo te deje porque te odiaba o porque se me dio la gana o peor aun porque me había aburrido de ti. Pues, en verdad, no fue así ...en verdad no es así. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

- Nunca quise separarme de ti, nunca fue mi intención herirte, nunca quise eso. Pero aun así lo hice por el estúpido capricho de ser algo mas, de sentir el poder de la riqueza que Gran Bretaña tenia, quería igualarte que me veas como veías a España o a Francia. Sin embargo, el precio fue demasiado caro a cambio de libertad provoque el dolor más grande a alguien que no lo merecía.

Sus piernas tampoco soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y el también cayo.

Bajo la mirada, y la tristeza como a mí nos derribo dominando nuestra mente y nuestro cuerpo, liberándonos de esa gran berrera que por años habíamos estado construyendo escondiendo el dolor del pasado que sin saber nos había estado persiguiendo al pasar los años.

- Entiendo que me odies por todo lo que te cause, también puedo entender que no me querrás ver y que el perdón es una simple palabra que cambio alguno no hace. Pero aun así...aun así yo quiero que lo hagas que te quedes a mi lado...

- I- idiot - arrugue el ceño- ha...- el tampoco podía hablar con claridad, los sollozos con los que su garganta se topaba se lo reprimían. Me miro y esos ojos de esmeradas estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que recién se te ocurre decir la verdad. Sinceramente eres un verdadero idiota - sonrió - y pensar que yo creí que me habías dejado porque me odiabas. Me sentí traicionado, botado, pisoteado como nunca antes. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que volverías algún día, pero en vez de eso te transformaste en alguien mucho mejor que yo incluso me ganaste .Le demostraste a todo el mundo que ese pequeño ya no era tan pequeño como todos creían. Entonces yo pase a ser menor que tú y tu te volviste superior. Siempre te tuve envidia y rencor por lo que paso aquel, por lo que nunca se respondió, a los recuerdos, a las cosas que siempre me recordaban que tu ya nunca volverías, cada vez que me sonreías o te burlabas de mi era como si le echaran alcohol a esa yaga que en mi pecho se había creado. No podía dejar de sentirme así - ese llanto tomo poder y sus lagrimas cayeron como cascada de sus ojos.- ¡Tonto!, ¿como un mocoso como tú le puede ganar a alguien como yo?. Gracias a mi eres lo que eres, tienes lo que tienes y hablas ese idioma y sin embargo nadie lo vio así. Ya no podía ser el mismo ni demostrarle a los demás ese dolor que aun siento y que aun no sé como curar solo podía seguir adelante cargando con este estupida confusión que prevalecen aquí - señalo su pecho.- Duele tanto...

Rompió a llorar. El verdadero Arthur surgió de lo más profundo lleno de dolor.

Rodee mis brazos alrededor suyo, protegiéndole de mismo error, de misma creación.

Era más doloroso verle sufrir a él.

- Lose, te cause mucho dolor, te hice ver como alguien débil. Lo entiendo, pero te pido a ti no a los demás países ni al mundo, ni a la reina, solo a ti que me escuches y que esa mente tuya se abra.- le acaricie el cabello tan gentilmente siendo lo más cuidadoso posible- Te necesito. En aquel tiempo era apenas un muchacho egoísta que no entendía nada alguien confundido por sus propios sentimientos.

Su cuerpo empapado mojaba al mío, a pesar de lo frio que estaba su rostro era todo lo contrario.

- No digas estupideces. No cambiaras

-¿ Como sabes que no lo hare? - no respondió - He estado esperando por ti por mucho tiempo mucho más de lo que tú crees.

- Es la verdad, git, te largaras como todos lo hacen - es horrible escucharte decir esas cosas " te odio", " no me agradas'', ''no digas estupideces''. Quiero cambiar y demostrarte que puedo ser diferente pero no me das ese soporte que tanto me hace falta.

- No lo hare. No te das cuenta Arthur que ahora el que te pide que te quedes soy yo y el que no escucha eres tu

- This is different

-No, es lo mismo. La vida me está pegando con el mismo golpe que hace unos siglos y en estos momentos me obliga a sentir lo que tu sentiste

- No lo creo - sentí sus brazos rodearme tímidamente

- Esto es peor porque...- otra vez la frase TE AMO permanece en mis labios

- Porque...- lo apreté tan fuerte entre mis brazos que creí romperlo.

No dije nada, solo permanecí agarrado a él como si fuera mi única salvación. No quería que se vaya de mi lado pero al mismo quería que lo haga.

- Alfred?

- Iloveyou- susurre tan calladamente que no sabía si lo había dicho o no

- What?

- I love you, Arthur- y como si de mantequilla se tratara sus brazos y su cuerpo entero se derritieron - Te hice daño. Lose. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos de esto. Quiero cambiar por eso no quiero que este problema nos conlleve a romper esto que nos une porque si es así desparecería de este mundo pues el dolor sería insoportable.

-Te amo y duele más oírte decir ''te odio'' que escuchar a otra persona. Este dolor es superior, he pasado toda mi eternidad ocultándole a todo el mundo lo que siento hacia ti incluso hacia mí mismo. Lo que paso ese día es algo que nunca en mi vida me lo perdonare porque sé que ese recuerdo prevalecerá en tu memoria por siempre.

-Y aun así sigo siendo caprichoso ya que quiero que te quedes junto a mi.- se quedo callado de nuevo, la sorpresa lo había cogido desprevenido.- Esta vez dejo mis sentimientos abiertos hacia a ti para que al fin tú te puedas reflejar en ellos.- aun no me decía nada. Yo seguía hablando.- Lo único que quise al final de esa batalla fue conquistar tu corazón, siempre fue ese mi objetivo poder ser parte de tu alma o al menos de tu recuerdo mas no de esa manera, manche el pasado de ambos, el tuyo con una traición y el mío por una simple ignorancia desesperada.

Agarre su rostro con mis manos que parecían firmes con la valentía que creí perder. Su rostro se empapo por su llanto que volvió a surgir, yo lo acompañe.

- N-no puedo c-creerte - ¿porque cuando todo mis sentimientos están a punto de gritar él dice algo que los hace explotar?

- Es la verdad, Arthur.

- I c-can 't.

- ¿Porque?.

- No, no, no - apretaba los ojos fuertemente como si tratar de llegar a esa realidad que cree que debe estar.- This is just a dream

- It's not a dream is the real life - Cuanto le cuesta entender que yo lo amo con toda mi alma

- Don' t play with me. I'm not a doll - separo mis manos de su rostro y bajo la mirada.- This is another stupid dream, damn it! - le cogí con ambas manos sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, mis manos eran una barrera de ese mar infinito.

- Look at me - su rostro, estaba frío y a la vez tan cálido. Tal vez porque su corazón trataba de convencer que su verdad era mentira y su mentira era verdad.

- You can see me, right?- el asintió ,- escucha bien si yo no fuera real no me pudieras sentir, no pudieras escuchar mi voz de esta manera, no me pudieras ver tan miserable y mucho mas no estuviéramos llorando como dos locos.- le tome del brazo y lo coloque en mi mejilla.

- ¿Me sientes?- el asintió- Estoy aquí y esto no es un sueño, no es una broma, no es un programa de televisión. Por favor cree en mis palabras, se lo difícil que es pero, es la verdad. No te podría mentir sobre algo así.

- P-pero...

- No, no- coloque un dedo en sus labios,- no dejes que tu mente te traicione. Seque sus lagrimas que de a poco dejaban de caer.- Te amo más que nada en este mundo, no podría vivir sin ti, no podría estar vivo si es que tú me odias o peor si me abandonas. No podría. Eres como la única razón de mi existir sin ti no pudo ser yo mismo . Te amo más de lo que alguien debería amar. Por eso, te digo que yo no podría mentirte, no podría jugar contigo, no puedo hacerlo porque eres especial para mí, eres mi todo.- se ruborizo

- Arthur, entiende mis palabras no serán más una promesa no cumpida. Esto es verdad, esto es real.

- No, no you can' t said those thing. No eso no...Yo...no quiero...

- Arthur please...

- I can' t... I can't America - tapo sus oídos- I can't believe...you - es como si no quisiese escapar de todo lo que le digo.

- I swear to you

- No jures nada, no quiero que lo jures

- Lo juro porque, esta vez no es algo pasajero, esta vez este sentimiento a permanecido por mucho tiempo en mí, buscando tu comprensión y a tus oídos para que por fin escuchen lo que he ocultado.- Otra vez el silencio gobierna al ambiente, se podría presenciar tantas cosas, muchas inexplicables.

- But...How can someone like you is in... love with someone like me - se le hacía difícil pronunciar la palabra o se e hacia difícil creer- I'm a monster I always scream to you is un fair... Alfred git - me pego otra vez en el pecho. Esa fuerza aún seguía siendo débil.

- Dices cosas sin sentido. Yo te amo y lo repetiré hasta que tu mente retorcida me crea. He sentido esto desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé de donde nació solo sé que cada vez crecía más llenando a mi corazón de algo inexplicable que me hacia inmensamente feliz. Entiende, te amo porque eres tu; amo tu voz, amo tus ojos, cuando te ríes, cuando te sonrojas. No puedo evitar que mi corazón palpite rápido, es como si se alegrare de solo verte, de solo saber que te encuentras cerca de mí, con solo tu presencia mi alma se encuentra en paz. Por eso se me hace imposible dejarte ir ya que mi corazón no latiría de esa manera. Si no es iggi no es nadie.

- Nunca, pero nunca te podría mentir sobre algo así. No podría jugar de esta manera con tus sentimientos, no soy esa clase de persona. Yo solo - me acerque a sus labios lentamente como si el tiempo, por un momento, se detuviera,- quiero amarte para toda la eternidad, sin que nadie o nada se interponga.- rose sus labios por segunda vez. Sentía como nuestros corazones palpitaban fuerte, y como esos sentimientos de rencor, de tristeza, de olvido, de enfado y de traición desaparecían ocupándolo el amor tal vez o algo parecido a ese sentimiento.

Sus labios sanaron mi dolor y me tranquilizaron de una manera impresionante.

Lo amaba, demasiado, esta sensación de tenerlo cerca es maravillosa, este sentimiento es tan poderoso que controla cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada parte de tu alma, cada parte de tu ser, controla los demás sentimientos siendo estos los títeres y siendo el maestro que los obliga hacer cosas que ni uno mismo se lo imagina. Te pone nervioso, te hace sentir dolor, un dolor que no se ve pero que en alguna parte de tu pecho se encuentra enterrado o simplemente a la vista de alguna persona que te puede decir, que te pueda explicar, cómo sobre llevar aquel dolor, como vivir con él pero, nunca eliminarlo. La única persona que puede borrar ese dolor es aquel con el cual tu ser se siente adusto . Y ese alguien es con el que mis labios se han topado y se mueven al compas de los suyos, lentamente sin apuros porque esta vez ya no lo hay. No debe haber.

Me separé de sus labios, coloco su cabeza en mi hombro respirando jadeante. Lo abrace apegándolo mucho mas a mí convenciendo a mí mente que esta vez ya nada ocurriría, ya nada dañaría esta atmosfera, siquiera sus palabras porque esta vez no lo dejaría ir así sea lo que tenga preparado, esta vez no seria así. Luchare para conquistar su corazón o tal vez ya lo halla conquistado.

El silencio como siempre nos acompaño, pero esta vez nos mostraba que no era algo incómodo en cambio nos trataba de decir que había algo nuevo. Algo que aun no conocía.

Enterró su rostro en mi pecho, sus orejas estaban rojas. Sonreí.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una voz tan callada que parecía sisear trataba de hablar mas no podía

- Arthur? What happen?- y todas mis palabras, mi voz, mi corazón, mi mente, mi pecho, mi cuerpo. Todo se ahogaron de repente.

- I...I... l-love you...too

-...

Mi mente se quedo en blanco mientras mis ojos lloraban. No sé porque lo hacía. ¿Sera porque mi mente no esperaba esa clase de respuesta?, ¿será porque yo siempre había creído que él nunca me iba a corresponder?, ¿será porque el dolor era extremadamente grande que nunca vi una posibilidad ante su razón?. Y ahora el me dice que me ama, me lo dijo por fin lo...dijo. Tal vez esa sea razón porque estoy llorando, por la sorpresa, por la alegría de que al fin todo este sufrimiento haya acabado.

- Creo...que moriré de felicidad- me reí como un completo idiota.

- Tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo deseando escuchar eso que yo nunca llegue a pensar que se cumpliría - me incline hacia su oído y casi rosándolo susurre:

- Repítelo, Arthur, repítelo por favor

- No seas idiota que no lo haré

- Por favor te lo pido

- A- Alfred, I...I love you - apego más su sonrojado rostro en mi pecho ocultándolo ante mis ojos.

Cogí su rostro.- Yo también, te amo-, y lo bese como si el mañana para mí no existiera.

Esta vez el pasado permanecería en el pasado ya no sería el monstruo que a los niños de noche atormenta bajo la cama o en el armario asechándolos mirándolos fijamente, robándoles el aliento, su sueño, su descanso. Esta vez el dolor seria remplazado por el amor profundo que yo le brindaría. No por un momento ni por las horas que este día pasaré junto a él sino para toda la vida, para toda la existencia, para toda la eternidad.

Porque yo nunca dejaría de amarlo ya que él es parte de mi vida como yo soy parte de la suya.

* * *

><p>GRACIASSSSSSSSSS POR TODOOOOOOO LOSSSS AMOOOOO Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYYANN DISFRUTADO. y perdon por aquellas personas que no les gustan lo pegajoso de las parejas pero lamentablemente lo puse asi porque es como lo imagine y tambien porque a Arthur no lo puse tan tsundere tambien me disculpo por eso. Pues, muchas graciass les agradesco por todoo y bueno como se " colorin colorado este fic se ha acabado"<br>Los amooo y adiosss esperooo volver a vernoss prontooooo o tal vez muyyyy pronto jajaajajajajjajajaajjaj... ajajajajajajajajajajajaj ( lose estoy loca hasta mi padre me lo dice) Los amo adiosss un besooootee y un abrasoteeeee :***************


End file.
